The Strange Girl
by misao1000
Summary: not that great at writing a summary.Story is rated T,because of graphic violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Girl

Chapter One

As the Konoha guards were preparing to close the front gate for the night,they stopped when they saw someone,slowly approaching while carrying something in their arms.

As the person got closer,the guards saw that it was woman,and she was carrying a basket.

As the woman got closer,the guards saw that her clothes were torn in different places,and that she also seemed to be limping.

Not certain who the woman was,the guards took a defensive stance,while one of them asked:

"What is your purpose here?"

The woman hearing them,stopped where she was,and looked up at the guards.

The guards where shocked by what they saw,because the woman had blood running down her face, one of her eyes had swollen shut,and the other eye was barely open.

Forgetting that the woman might be a possible enemy,the guards rushed out to her,and helped her inside the gate.

"Go notify Hokage-sama,about her."said the first guard.

"At once."said the second guard(who took off.)

After the second guard had left,the first guard lead the woman over towards the wall,and helped her to sit down.

"Can you tell me what happened,to you?"asked the first guard.

Turning her head a little so that she could look in his direction,the woman said:

"I was attacked by a group of men."

"Did they just attack you,or was they after something?"asked the guard.

"They wanted my baby."said the woman(looking towards the basket.)I am so very tired."(starts to doze off.)

"You need to stay awake."said the first guard(gently shaking the woman)Especially what with that head injury."

As the woman raised her hand to touch her head,the second guard returned.

"The Hokage said to take her to the hospital,and that he will meet us there,as soon as the meeting is over."said the second guard.

"Alright."said the first guard.  
"Go lock up the gate,then come back and help me with her."

"Do you think you can walk to the hospital,or do I need to carry you?"asked the first guard.

"If it is no trouble can you carry me,since I am so tired?"asked the woman.

"Of course."said the first guard(gently picking the woman up)My friend can carry your baby(nodding towards the returning guard.)"

As the second guard took the basket,the first guard headed off in the direction of the hospital.

(skipping ahead.)

A few hours later The Hokage arrived at the hospital.

Going up to the receptionist,he asked:

"I am here to see the young woman,that was brought in."Where might I find her?"

"Are you referring to the one,the two guards brought in,Lord Hokage?"asked the receptionist.

"Yes I am."said The Hokage.

"I am sorry Lord Hokage,but the young woman has passed away."said the receptionist.

"What about the child,that was with her?"asked The Hokage.

"The child is fine,Lord Hokage."said the receptionist.  
"We was going to send her to the orphanage,but we thought it best,that you saw her before we did so."

"Is there something wrong with her?"asked The Hokage.

"Not really wrong."said the receptionist.  
"It might be best if you saw her,for yourself sir."

"What room is she in?"asked The Hokage.

"I'll show you sir."said the receptionist(getting to her feet,and starting down the hall.)

As The Hokage fell in behind her,they walked in silence,eventually reaching a room.

"Here we are Lord Hokage."said the receptionist.(opening the door,and going inside.)

Going inside The Hokage saw a small child of about four to six months old,curled up on the bed.

Getting closer to the girl,so as to see what was wrong with her,he was very surprised by what he saw.

"As you can see Lord Hokage,we weren't to sure about sending her to the orphanage,based on how she looked."said the receptionist.

The Hokage still couldn't believe what he was seeing,but what he saw in front of him,was a small child with pale skin and silver hair.

But what he found most shocking,was the fact that the girl also had the ears,whiskers,and tail of a cat.

End of Chapter One

(a/n)

Sorry for the one line sentences,but it wouldn't let me post it all,bunched together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As The Hokage got over his surprise of seeing the girl,he turned to the receptionist,and asked:

"Did the child's mother,look the someway?"

"Not at first sir."said the receptionist.  
"She looked normal when the guards brought her in,as did the child.  
"We believe it was some kind of jutsu,that vanished once the woman died."

"Before she died,did the woman say anything about herself,or the child?"asked The Hokage.

"She didn't say much."said the receptionist.  
"About the only info we was able to get,was the child's name,that we take care of her,and that she be given a book,once she was old enough."

"What is the child's name?"asked The Hokage.

"Her name is Koneko,Lord Hokage."said the receptionist.  
"As for the book,it is back at the front desk."

"Let me change her appearance,so the tail and stuff is gone."said The Hokage.  
"Then have her sent to the orphanage."

"Very well sir."said the receptionist.

After performing an intricate form of hand signs,The Hokage cast a jutsu on the girl,which caused the ears,whiskers,and tail to vanish.

The Hokage and the receptionist then left the room,so that someone could be called,to take Koneko to the orphanage,while The Hokage  
looked over the book,that the receptionist mentioned.

After returning to the front desk,the receptionist called for someone,and had them take Koneko to the orphanage,with instructions from The Hokage,  
that she is to be taken care of.

"Now that Koneko is taken care of,can I see this book you mentioned?"asked The Hokage.

"Of course sir."said the receptionist(opening a drawer,and removing a light blue book.)Here you are sir."

"Thank you."said The Hokage(taking the book,and opening it.)

As The Hokage looked over the book,the one the receptionist had called for,passed by with Koneko in his arms,and went out the door.A few minutes after that person had left,The Hokage closed the book,and said:

"I will hold onto this book,until Koneko is old enough."said The Hokage.  
"That way it can't land in someone else's hands."

"Is the book dangerous sir?"asked the receptionist.

"Not at all."said The Hokage.  
"It just contains a bunch of jutsus."

Saying that The Hokage turned and headed towards the front door,and out of the hospital.

One week later The Kyuubi attacked Konoha,and The Hokage sacrificed his life,so that the village could be saved.

However,because of his sacrifice it caused the jutsu he had cast on Koneko to dispel.

The Third having to become Hokage again replaced the jutsu,however the damage of what the orphanage caretakers had seen,caused Koneko to be ignored.

Five Years Later:

Koneko having been adopted by Hishogaki Ami and Hishogaki Hajimi,now found herself standing with a bunch of other kids.

"Come along Koneko."said a woman.

"I don't want to."said Koneko.I would rather stay home with you Okaa-san."

"Don't you want to be with others your own age?"asked Ami.

"I guess so."said Koneko.  
"But what if no one here likes me?"

It was here that a pink haired girl,and a blond haired girl came over to Koneko,and her okaa-san.

As Koneko hid behind her okaa-san,the pink haired girl said:

"Hello.I'm Haruno Sakura,and this is my friend Yamanaka Ino.(points to the blond haired girl."

"Hello."said Ino.I really like your hair color."

"Aren't you going to say hello to them Koneko-chan?"asked Ami.

Koneko peeked out from behind her okaa-san,and whispered hello.

"If you like,we can introduce you to some of the others."said Sakura (holding out her hand to Koneko.)

Timidly taking Sakura's hand,Koneko left her Okaa-san,and let the two girls introduce her to some of the other kids.

As they neared a black haired boy,both Sakura and Ino screamed,Sasuke-kun,which caused Koneko to scream,and clap her hands over her ears.

After a few minutes,Sakura asked:

"What's wrong Koneko?"

"Can you please not shout?"asked Koneko.  
"My ears are very sensitive,to loud noises."

After apologizing,Sakura and Ino continued introducing Koneko to a few other kids.

"I guess that's everyone."said Sakura.(looking around)

"How about that blonde boy,sitting over there?"asked Koneko(pointing towards a swing.)

"That's Uzumaki Naruto."said Sakura(looking at the boy,Koneko pointed at)My parents said,he is nothing but a trouble maker,and that I should avoid him at all cost."

"My parents said about the same thing."said Ino.

"I see."said Koneko.(walking off.)

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura and Ino.

"I am going to go talk to Naruto."said Koneko.(still walking.)

On reaching Naruto,Koneko knelt down in front of him,and said hello Naruto.

"Are you talking to me?"asked Naruto(raising his head,to look at Koneko.)

"I don't see anyone else over here."said Koneko(giving a small laugh.)So why are you here by yourself?"

"Everyone avoids me."said Naruto.

"I see."said Koneko.  
"But what about your Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"There dead."said Naruto(looking down again.)

"I'm sorry."said Koneko.(quickly standing up,and bowing to him.)  
"Please forgive me for asking."

"It's ok."said Naruto.  
"Not to be rude or anything,but it my be best if you left,before one of the grownups sees you talking to me."

Koneko started to reply,but was interrupted when someone shouted,and came up to them.

"Koneko-chan,didn't we tell you not to mess with this boy?"yelled the man.

"Otou-san,please don't yell."said Koneko(covering her ears)

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan."said Hajimi.  
"But we did tell you not to mess with this boy,right?"

"Hai Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"But he is lonely,and no one else would talk to him."

"I'll let it slide this time,Koneko-chan"said Hajimi.(holding out his hand,to her.)Now come on,it is time to meet your new sensei,and start the academy."

Taking her Otou-san's hand,Koneko looked at Naruto,and said goodbye,just before she was pulled away.

End of Chapter Two

(a/n:I think Iruka and Mizuki are the sensei's through most of the time Naruto was at the acedemy,so I am just leaving them there.

Also on the Hishogaki family that adopted Koneko,I don't think there is anyone in Naruto that has that name.I know Kisame's last name is Hoshigaki,but it's not the same,so i'll stick it with Hishogaki.

As for Koneko having sensitive ears,it is because of the cat like appearance she had.  
For even though The Hokage had hidden them,Koneko still has the ability to hear far better then others.  
So any loud noise will hurt her,especially if she is not prepared for it.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n:Skipping ahead to the graduation exam)

Chapter Three

Five years later,Koneko and her classmates,where told that the graduation exam would take place through out the day.

"All right everyone."said Iruka.  
"Go wait outside,and when your name is called,come back inside,and Mizuki and I will tell you what is needed to pass."

Once everyone was outside,Koneko noticed that many of them,was either off talking or reviewing what they had learned.A little later,Iruka stuck his head outside.

"Uchiha Sasuke,your up first."called Iruka.

As Sasuke followed Iruka inside,Koneko found her a place to sit down,since it would probably be awhile,before her name was called.  
As many more names were called,Koneko was starting to get bored with all the got so bored in fact,that she laid back against  
the tree she was beside,and went to sleep.

"Hishogaki Koneko."said Iruka

Since Koneko was a sleep,she didn't hear her named called by Iruka.

That is she didn't until he yelled her name,again.

"Hishogaki Koneko!"yelled Iruka.

Snapping awake,Koneko hurried over to Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei,but I feel asleep waiting."said Koneko.

"Alright."said Iruka.  
"Follow me,and you can take the exam.

Following Iruka,Koneko was lead into a side room,where Mizuki was already waiting.

As Iruka took a seat beside him,Mizuki said:

"Alright Koneko-chan,stand in front of us,and perform the transformation jutsu."

"Any certain thing I need to transform into,sensei?"asked Koneko(moving to stand in front of them)

"Transform into The Hokage."said Iruka.

"Ok."said Koneko(performing a handsign) Transform!"

"Very impressive."said Iruka(after the smoke had cleared,and Koneko had changed back a little later.)  
"Now we would like for you to do the clone technique."

Performing another set of handsigns,Koneko called out "Bunshin no Jutsu" creating a copy of herself.

"Congratulations Koneko-chan,you graduate."said Iruka(holding out a headband)

"Arigato Iruka-sensei,Mizuki-sensei."said Koneko(taking the headband)

"Your very welcome Koneko-chan."said Iruka.  
"Now that you have graduated,come back tomorrow,and I will put you on a team."

"See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei,Mizuki-sensei."said Koneko(running out of the room.)

Naruto was the only one left outside,when Koneko ran out.

"Hey Koneko-chan."said Naruto(running up to her.)Can you tell me what the exam involved,please?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun."said Koneko.  
"But you know that Iruka-sensei gave instructions,not to tell anyone what the exam involved."

"Yea I know."said Naruto.  
"Sorry I asked."

"It's alright Naruto-kun."said Koneko.I need to go since Otou-san said to come straight home after the exams.  
But I will wish you luck before I go."(Koneko leans towards Naruto,and gives him a light kiss on the check,before running off.)

"Uzumaki Naruto."said Iruka(from the doorway)

(A little later.)

"I'm sorry Naruto,but you failed."said Iruka(a little sadly)

After Iruka had left,Mizuki approached Naruto with the offer,about the scroll.

(a/n:Not writing about the part with the scroll,since it happens just like in the anime.)

As Koneko neared her home,she found her Otou-san standing outside.

Running up to him,she said:

"I did it,Otou-san."(holding up her headband.)

"I knew you could do it,Koneko-chan."said Hajimi.I think this deserves a celebration,don't you?

"What kind of celebration,Otou-san?"asked Koneko.

"Well since your birthday is a little over a week away,how about a graduation/birthday celebration?"asked Hajimi.

"That sounds like a good idea,Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"But what would Okaa-san say,about all that work?"

"You don't have to worry about that,Koneko-chan."said Ami(coming out of the house.)Now then,do you want the presents we got you,or go out and celebrate first?"

"Can I have my presents first?"asked Koneko.

"Sure you can,Koneko-chan."said Ami(going back into the house.)Since you will be eleven,you have eleven gifts."

As Koneko took a seat at the table,her okaa-san and otou-san went off into another room,coming back a few minutes later,with gifts in their arms.

Placing the gifts on the table,Koneko started to open one,when her otou-san stopped her.

"Open this one first,Koneko-chan."said Hajimi(holding up a small square package.)

Taking the small package,Koneko opened it very carefully,to find a picture inside.

"This was taken on your first birthday,Koneko-chan,which is also the day we adopted you."said Ami.

"Arigato Okaa-san,Otou-san."said Koneko(with tears in her eyes)

"Why are you crying Koneko-chan?"asked Ami(a little worried)

"I am crying because i'm happy."said Koneko.

After opening nine more presents a little later,Koneko had many new clothes,and a few weapons.

"This is the final gift,Koneko-chan."said Hajimi (holding out another small box)This is very important to us,but since you are much more important,we decided that you should have it."

"What is it?"asked Koneko(taking the box,and starting to open it.)

On opening the box,Koneko was surprised by what was inside.

For inside,was a necklace that seemed to radiate with a blue aura.

"This is pretty."said Koneko.  
"But are you really sure you want to give me this,Otou-san?"

"I am sure."said Hajimi(taking the necklace,and coming around behind Koneko.)

As Koneko sat there,her otou-san placed the necklace around her neck,and clasped it,so that it would stay.

"It looks very nice on you,Koneko-chan."said Hajimi(having come back in front of her.)Are you ready to go,for the rest of your celebration?"

"Where are we going?"asked Koneko.(admiring the necklace)

"It is a surprise."said Ami.  
"Now come along,other wise it will get to late,and we can't go."

(a little later)

As Koneko and her parents were walking along,they were passed by many people,who seemed to be looking for someone.

Stopping one of the people,Koneko's otou-san asked:

"What's going on?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the sacred scroll,and everyone is looking for him."said the man.

"Thanks for the info."said Hajimi.

Continuing on there way,Koneko was wondering what would cause Naruto to do such a thing.

(a little later)

"Here we are Koneko-chan."said Hajimi.(stopping in front of a restaurant)

Not getting a response,Koneko's otou-san asked:

"Is something wrong Koneko?"

"Hmm,oh sorry Otou-san."said Koneko.I was just thinking about something."

Going inside the restaurant,and after being lead to a table,Koneko was told that she could have whatever she wanted.

As they where eating a little later,Koneko asked:

"Otou-san,what kind of stone is this?"asked Koneko(holding up the necklace)

"It has lost some of it's form over the years." said Hajimi.  
"But that stone was given to me,by my step-brother when I graduated at the mist academy."

"I see."said Koneko(going back to her meal.)

After they had finished eating,they left the restaurant,and headed back home.

Once there,Koneko said goodnight too her parents,and was about to head upstairs.

"Don't you want some of your birthday cake,Koneko-chan?"asked Ami(coming over to the table.)

"I guess so."said Koneko(sitting down)

After placing eleven candles on the cake,Koneko's parents said:

"Make a wish Koneko-chan."

"Hmmm.I wish that we are together forever."said Koneko(blowing out the candles.)

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n:Koneko's team will be oc.

Chapter Three

The next morning,Koneko got up,put on some of the new clothes she got,and after putting on the necklace,hurried downstairs.

"Good morning Okaa-san."said Koneko(coming into the kitchen.)

"Good morning,Koneko-chan."said Ami.

"Where is Otou-san?"asked Koneko(looking around)

"He is still sleeping."said Ami.

"Ok."said Koneko.  
"Well I need to run,so I can find out who is on my team,and who my new sensei is going to be."

"Take care Koneko-chan."said Ami(coming over to her,and giving her a hug.)

(At the academy)

"If your all wondering,Mizuki has been sent off on a mission,and won't be here today."said Iruka(looking over at Naruto,while he said this.)Now then,I will tell you who your teammates will be,and your Jonin sensei's.

"Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,and Uchiha Sasuke."said Iruka.  
"Your new sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team Eighth will be Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino,and Hyuga Hinata."said Iruka.  
"Your new sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team Ten will be Akimichi Choji,Nara Shikamaru,and Yamanaka Ino."said Iruka.  
"Your new sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team Eleven will be Hishogaki Koneko,Hyuga Aki,and Ishikawa Hibiki.  
said Iruka."Your new sensei will be Okada Kiro."

"You will all meet your new sensei's at six o'clock this afternoon."said Iruka.  
"Now if there are no questions,your all dismissed."

As everyone left,Koneko looked at her two teammates,before she started to leave.

As she was leaving,Iruka called out to her.

"Can I have a word with you,Koneko-chan?"asked Iruka.

"What is it,Iruka-sensei?"asked Koneko(walking over to him)

"The Hokage has asked to see you,before you meet your new sensei."said Iruka.  
"If I like I can take you to see him,since I have no other classes for today."

"Alright,Iruka-sensei."said Koneko.I'll follow you."

As Koneko followed him,Iruka lead her out of the academy and towards the tower in the center of the village.

(Meeting with The Hokage)

On entering the tower a little later,Iruka lead Koneko off towards a side room,that had mission acceptance written above the door.

"Here is Koneko-chan,as you have requested Lord Hokage."said Iruka.(entering the room)

"Thank you Iruka."said The Hokage.  
"Your dismissed."

"Very well,Lord Hokage."said Iruka (leaving the room.)

"You have become a very beautiful young girl,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.

"Thank you sir."said Koneko.

"Now for the reason,I called you here."said The Hokage(picking up a blue book,from his desk.)This belongs to you."

"What is it sir?"asked Koneko (taking the book and opening it.)

"It was your real mother's dying wish that this book,be given to you once you was old enough."said The Hokage.

"What was her name,sir?"asked Koneko.

"I'm afraid I don't know,since she died before anyone could get her name."said The Hokage.

"I have looked through this book,sir."said Koneko.  
"And I noticed there was marks out beside some of the writing."

"As i'm sure you can see this book contains jutsus."said The Hokage.  
"Now as for those marks out beside each one,I added them based on the skill level,needed for you to learn each one.  
You can learn the ones with one mark now,since you are a Genin.  
Two marks require Chunin,and three marks require Jonin."

"Ok I understand the level of skill."said Koneko.  
"But what about these other two marks?" (shows The Hokage,what she is wondering about.)

"This mark (looks like a tear)means blood,since it is a summon jutsu,but since you don't have the contract,you won't be able to use it."said The Hokage.  
"This other mark (skull and crossbones)is a forbidden jutsu,that is not to be used by anyone."

"There sure alot of jutsus in here."said Koneko.

"Yes there is."said The Hokage.I doubt you can use them all,but as you can see,there are jutsus for all five elements in here."

"Am I allowed to try these jutsus?"asked Koneko.

"You can try learning them all if you want."said The Hokage.  
"All I ask is that you not attempt the forbidden ones,that I have marked."

"I understand sir."said Koneko.

"Very well Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.  
"Your dismissed."

"Hmmm,can I ask a question sir?"asked Koneko.

"You can."said The Hokage.

"What did my real mother look like,before she died?"asked Koneko.

"I didn't see her myself."said The Hokage.  
"But from what I heard from The Fourth Hokage,before he died,your mother was very beautiful."

"Arigato sir."said Koneko(leaving the room)

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After leaving the tower,Koneko headed straight home,wanting to start on the jutsus in her book.

"I'm home Okaa-san,Otou-san."called Koneko(going into the kitchen.)

"Welcome back Koneko-chan."said Ami.  
"Did you meet your new sensei yet?"

"Not yet."said Koneko.  
'I will meet him at six o'clock this afternoon.

"That's five hours away."said Hajimi.  
"What are going to do since you have all that free time?"

"I was wondering if you could help me,with the jutsus in this book Otou-san."said Koneko(showing him the book.)

Taking the book from Koneko,Hajimi started to open it,when there was a knock at the door.

Now who could that be?"asked Hajimi(placing the book on the table,and getting up to see who was there.)

A little later he returned,and said:

"Sorry Koneko-chan,but I won't be able to help you,with that book."

"Is something wrong,Otou-san?"asked Koneko

"The Hokage wants to see me and your mother,as soon as possible."said Hajimi.  
"We should be back soon,so just wait here for us,ok?

"Ok Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"But hurry back please."

"We'll be back as soon as we can,Koneko."said Hajimi(leaving the room with Ami.)

(a/n:going to skip the meeting with The Hokage,since it will be revealed what happened,in this part.)

An hour after Ami and Hajimi left to meet The Hokage,they returned home and was greeted by Koneko.

"Can you help me now,Otou-san?"asked Koneko.

"Sorry Koneko-chan,it will have to wait until we get back."said Hajimi.  
"The Hokage has given us a mission,and we have to leave as soon as possible."

"I see."said Koneko.  
"When will you be back?"

"Maybe a week,or less."said Hajimi.(kneeling down in front of Koneko)  
"Tell you what,we will be back on your actual birthday,so how about you be here waiting for us?"

"Ok,Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"I promise I will be here waiting for you to return."

"We need to gather a few things then be on our way."said Hajimi.(standing back up)  
"There is enough ryo here in the house for you,if you want to go out and eat, but don't go overboard and spend it all at once."

"I won't Otou-san."said Koneko.(heading towards her room)  
"I'm going to go take a nap,until it is time for me to go."

"Alright Koneko-chan."said Ami.  
"We will see you when we get back."

As her parents gathered up the things they needed,Koneko made her way upstairs and into her room,where she layed down,and went to sleep.

(Four and a half hours later)

Koneko being awoke by someone pounding on the door,got out of bed and leaving her room,made her way to the door,Koneko opened it to find three people standing there.

"Is something wrong?"asked Koneko.(yawning)

"Are you aware of what time it is,Koneko-chan?asked one of the three people.

"What do you mean?"asked Koneko(looking over at a clock.)  
"Oh no,i'm late to meet my team.(not realizing it is her team,at the door.)

"Koneko-chan,we are your team."said one of the others.  
"You was so late,we finally decided to come and get you."

"I'm so sorry."said Koneko.  
"I was only going to take a short nap,and I guess I overslept."

"Oh well."said Aki and Hibiki.

"I will be your sensei,Koneko-chan."said the oldest of the three.  
"If your awake now,the three of you still need to pass my test."

"I'm really sorry,I overslept Kiro-sensei."said Koneko.  
"But I am ready to take your test."

"Very well."said Kiro.  
"If you three will follow me."

After being lead through the village,Koneko and her team finally arrived at a training ground,that looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Ok,this place will do nicely for my test."said Kiro.

"Your not serious are you,Kiro-sensei?asked Koneko(looking over the training area)

"I didn't even know Konoha had a place this bad."said Hibiki.

"I agree."said Aki.

"Alright you three,that's enough."said Kiro.  
"It's true this place has seen better days,but with a little work,you three can make it useful again."

"A little work?"asked Hibiki.  
"Surely you don't mean....."

"That's correct."said Kiro.  
"My test for you three,is to make this area worthy of training."

"That's impossible."said Koneko.

"Nothing is impossible,if you put your mind to it."said Kiro.  
"Oh,and before I forget,you have until morning to finish.  
If you don't,you all will be sent back to the academy."

Saying that Kiro disappered,and left Koneko and the others to there task.

(a/n:sorry but I can't really think of how to do the test,so I am just skipping it,and have them pass.)

The next morning Kiro returned to find the training area clean,and his team asleep on the ground.

"Wake up,you three."shouted Kiro.

This caused Aki and Hibiki to wake up.

As for Koneko,it woke her up,but it also caused her to cover her ears

"What is it with everyone shouting?"asked Koneko.

"It was the only way,I knew to wake you three up."said Kiro(standing over them)

"You could have poured water on me,or something besides shouting."said Koneko.

"What's wrong with him shouting?asked Hibiki.

"I have sensitive ears."said Koneko.  
"And unless I am prepared for it,any loud noise will hurt me."

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan?said Kiro.  
"I didn't know."

"So do we pass your test,Kiro-sensei?"asked Aki.

"Yes you do."said Kiro.  
"And as I said,I wanted this place to be worthy of training,since we will be using it from now on."

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n:skipping ahead a little bit.)

Chapter Six

After a week of boring d-rank missions,we find team eleven training with each other.

"Kiro-sensei,is it alright if I leave early today?"asked Koneko.

"Is something wrong?"asked Kiro.

"Not really wrong."said Koneko.  
"It's just that my parents are supposed to return from there mission today,and since it is my birthday,they had me  
promise that I would be home,when they got there."

"I normally wouldn't do this,Koneko-chan,but since you promised to be there and it's your birthday,i'll let you leave early"said Kiro.  
"But I expect you to work harder tomorrow,to make up for it."

"I will,Kiro-sensei."said Koneko(running off,towards her home.)

"Alright everyone,since Koneko is leaving,your both dismissed as well."said Kiro.

As Aki and Hibiki headed off in Koneko's direction,Kiro was gathering up some items that he had brought with him,when an Anbu member showed up,and approached him.

"Can I help you?"asked Kiro.

"I am looking for Hishogaki Koneko."said the anbu member.

"She has gone home,to wait for her parents."said Kiro.  
"Has she done something wrong?"

"No."said the anbu member.  
"The Hokage has something to tell her,and sent me to get her."

Saying that the anbu member disappeared,leaving Kiro behind to wonder what was wrong.

A Terrible Birthday:

As Koneko neared her home,she saw someone standing outside waiting.

Since her parents would be either together,or both inside,she was cautious as she approached the person.

Reaching her home,she saw that the person was a anbu member,who was looking at her.

"Are you Hishogaki Koneko?"asked the anbu member.

"I am."said Koneko.  
"What can I do for you,Anbu-san?"

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you,and sent me to give you the message."said the anbu member.

"Arigato Anbu-san."said Koneko.  
"I will go see The Hokage,as he has requested."

Having delivered his message,the anbu member disappeared,and Koneko headed towards the tower.

Reaching the tower in hardly no time at all,Koneko went inside and headed towards the mission acceptance room.

As she entered the room,she saw the Hokage sitting behind a table,with Iruka,and some other person.

"You wanted to see me,Hokage-san?"asked Koneko.

"Yes I did,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage(turning to Iruka.)  
"Can Koneko-chan and I have some privacy,Iruka?"

"Of course Lord Hokage."said Iruka(getting to his feet,and leaving the room,being soon followed by the other man.)

"I promised my parents I would be home when they get back."said Koneko.  
"So,not to be rude sir,but could you hurry this up?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.

"What kind of bad news?"asked Koneko.

"Koneko-chan,your parents were captured during their mission and killed."said The Hokage.

"Your lying."shouted Koneko.(running out of the room.)

"Koneko-chan,come back."yelled The Hokage.

Koneko continued to run,all the way back to her home.

On reaching it,she ran inside and began calling for her Okaa-san and Otou-san,never noticing the change that occurred to herself.

Hours after not getting a reply,and since it was past the time that her parents had said they would return,Koneko made her way up to her room,where she sat down in a corner,pulled her legs close to her body and cried,not even noticing when something wrapped it self around her ankles.

(later that night)

Having cried herself to sleep,Koneko awoke to find that it was now dark outside.

Deciding that she didn't want to stay in her room any more,Koneko got to her feet still unaware of her changes,since she was upset.

Going downstairs,Koneko made her way over to the front door,opened it,and headed off into the village,not really caring where she was going,  
or the fact that is was raining very hard.

As she passed the different houses,she became depressed since she knew,that inside there were families that were happy.

As Koneko continued to walk,she passed by a cat that had some kittens following it.

"Hmmm,even the cat has a family."said Koneko.  
"And even though they're outside,they are happy too."

Continuing on her way,Koneko finally arrived at a place that looked like a memorial or something.

Going up to it,Koneko looked over it,and saw many names carved into it.

Nearing the bottom,she came across the names of her parents.

"I guess The Hokage was right after all."said Koneko(dropping to her knees.)

(a/n:this next part my sound weird,but it will be explained here as well.)

Since she still had her kunai pouch,Koneko took out a kunai,and started to stare at it.

"There's nothing left for me here."said Koneko(pointing the kunai at her chest.)I'll be with you soon,Okaa-san,Otou-san."

Koneko was about to plunge the kunai into her chest,when she heard a voice in her head,say:

"That is not the answer child."

Koneko stopped mere inches of her chest,and started looking around.

"Who said that?"said Koneko.

"I did."said the voice.

"Where are you?"asked Koneko.

"I'm right in front of you,Koneko."said the voice.

Koneko looked in front of herself,and saw no one,except the cat from before.

"Stop playing games."yelled Koneko(looking around again).  
"Show yourself."

"I told you,I was in front of you."said the voice.  
"You looked right at me just a moment ago."

Looking in front of herself again,Koneko still only saw the cat.

"I must really be upset."said Koneko.  
"Since all I see is a cat."

"I am the cat."said the voice.  
"I'll wave to you,so watch."

As Koneko watched,the cat raised one of it's legs and waved to her.

"This is really weird."said Koneko.  
"This is a genjutsu or something."

"I assure you Koneko,this is no illusion."said the voice.  
"I am able to communicate with you,because of what you are."

"What do you mean?"asked Koneko.  
"I'm human,and unless someone changed that,humans can't talk to cats."

"Your right about that,Koneko."said the voice.  
"But you are different,and if you want proof,follow me."

As the cat took off,Koneko was thinking that she was losing her mind.

But since she had nothing else to do,she got to her feet,and followed the cat into the surrounding forest.

"Try to keep up,Koneko."said the voice.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Koneko.

"We're almost there."said the voice.

Entering a clearing a little later,Koneko saw the cat,sitting beside a small river.

"So what do you want to show me?"asked Koneko.

"The moon should be enough light."said the voice.  
"Now look into the river,and tell me what you see."

"This is stupid."said Koneko(coming over to the river.)

Getting down on her knees,and leaning over it,Koneko was shocked by what she saw.

"What did you see?"asked the voice.

"I'm not sure."said Koneko.  
"The reflection looked like me,but there was some differences."

"What kind of differences?"asked the voice.

"My eyes are blue,but the reflection had white/pearl eyes."said Koneko.

"Anything else?"asked the voice.

"The ears on the reflection where on top of it's head."said Koneko.  
"It also had whiskers,like you do."

"As you know,a reflection is only what we are,reflected back."said the voice.

Wait a minute!"yelled Koneko.  
"Are you saying that i'm a cat?"

"More or less."said the voice.  
"You are part human and part cat,or in better terms,a neko.  
Why even your name Koneko,means cat/kitten."

"How come I never knew about this?"asked Koneko.

"Before you was adopted,The Hokage here cast a jutsu on you,that hid your cat like appearence."said the voice.  
"Apperently,because of your emotional state,this jutsu weakened enough,for your appearence to change back to it's original form."

"Am I able to understand you,because of this change?"asked Koneko.

"Yes."said the voice.  
"For you see,neko have the ability to communicate with each other,and any type of cat telepathically.  
It also has some other useful advantages."

"What kind of advantages?"asked Koneko.

"For females sight,agility,and hearing are very advanced,sight more so at night."said the voice.  
"As an example:In the form your now in,you could stand on the ground,and hear a conversation two-three floors above you.  
If the window is open of course."

"That would explain,why it hurts me when people shout."said Koneko.

"That's correct."said the voice.  
"For even though you appeared human,you still had the neko abilities."

"This is too much to comprehend,at once."said Koneko.

"I know what you mean."said the voice.  
"Now if your going to be alright,I need to return to my family."

"Can I ask you a question?"asked Koneko.

"You can."said the voice.

"Do you know anything about my real family?"asked Koneko.

"I'm sorry but no."said the voice.  
"However,I can tell you that most neko,where very adapt at using ice jutsus.  
Now I must go,before someone finds my family."

As the cat left,Koneko sat down on the ground and thought about everything that had been said to her,eventually growing tired,and falling asleep where she was.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Kiro and his team arrived at Koneko's home,only to find the door wide open.

"You two stay here."said Kiro(going inside)

As Kiro checked Koneko's home,in another part of the village,Koneko was just waking up.

"Where am I?"asked Koneko(looking around)

Remembering what happened a few minutes later,Koneko quickly looked into the river,and saw that she was back to her human form.

[Was that all a dream?]thought Koneko(getting to her feet.)

Looking down at herself,Koneko saw the state her clothes where in,since she was laying down near a river bank.

[I guess I should return home.]thought Koneko.

As she headed back the way she had came the night before,she thought about everything that had happened last night.

As Koneko neared her home,she noticed her teammates standing near the door.

Coming up behind them,Koneko said:

"Hey guys."(which caused Aki and Hibiki,to scream,and Koneko to cover her ears.)

Regaining their composure,Aki and Hibiki turned around,and saw Koneko.

"Don't scare us like that,Koneko-chan."said Hibiki.

"Sorry guys."said Koneko.  
"But why are standing in my doorway?"

"We came here to get you for training,but since your door was open,Kiro-sensei had us wait here,while he went inside."said Aki.(noticing how Koneko looked)Did something happen to you,Koneko-chan?

"No."said Koneko.I just ended up sleeping outside,near the river."

It was here Kiro came back outside,and also noticed Koneko.

"Are you alright,Koneko-chan?"asked Kiro.

"I'm alright Kiro-sensei."said Koneko.  
"Kiro-sensei,can I ask a favor of you,before we go and train?"

"Of course you can,Koneko."said Kiro.

"There is something I want to share with you guys,but I need to see The Hokage about it first."said Koneko.  
"So I was wondering if I could join you guys later?"

"I don't mind Koneko-chan."said Kiro.

"Arigato Kiro-sensei."said Koneko.I'll meet you in about an hour.(going into her home.)

While Koneko was gone,team eleven left headed towards their training ground.

A few minutes later,Koneko having changed clothes returned outside,and headed towards the tower.

Arriving at the tower,in a short amount of time,Koneko went inside and made her way into the mission acceptance room.

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Hokage,but I need to ask you about something,in private."said Koneko.

Having dismissed Iruka and the other man,The Hokage asked:

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?"

"I'm fine sir."said Koneko.

"If you need anything,just ask and I will help you if I can."said The Hokage.

"Arigato sir."said Koneko.  
"And that's actually one of the reasons why i'm here,sir."

"What are you needing,Koneko-chan?"asked The Hokage.

"I need to know why your hiding my true appearance."said Koneko.

"I take it that you found out what you really are."said The Hokage.

Yes sir,I did."said Koneko.I guess hearing about my parents,caused your jutsu to weaken,and my true appearance to show it self".

"Koneko-chan,I cast this jutsu on you,so that you could grow up a normal child,and not be feared by the villagers."said The Hokage.

"Did my parents know,about it?"asked Koneko.

"No they didn't."said The Hokage.  
"The only ones that know besides myself,is the cartakers at the orphanage.  
And they have been sworn to secrecy."

"What could happen,if the village found out?"asked Koneko.

"I'm sure you know the answer,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.  
"But in all likely hood,you would be either treated as an outcast,or maybe even attacked and killed."

"I would like to show my true self to my teammates."said Koneko.  
"But if you think it best if I don't,i'll remain as I am,sir."

"May I ask why you want to reveal it to your team?"asked The Hokage.

"I want them to know the real me,and since this isn't it(Koneko moves her hands down her body)."said Koneko.

"If this is what you want,I will have your teammates called here,and i'll dispel the jutsu."said The Hokage.

"Arigato Hokage-san."said Koneko.

As Koneko waited,The Hokage summoned a member of Anbu,and sent him off to give Kiro the message.

Thirty minutes later,team eleven all stood before The Hokage.

"The reason I have called you three here,is because Koneko-chan has something that she wants to reveal to you all."said The Hokage.(turning to Koneko)Are you really sure,you want to do this,Koneko-chan?"

"Yes sir,i'm sure."said Koneko.(turning to her team.)I only hope that you guys will still accept me,after you have seen what I really am."

Not waiting for any replies,The Hokage performed a handsign,and called out "Release".

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"It may take a few moments for the full change to happen."said The Hokage.  
"But I have dispelled the jutsu,just as you asked Koneko-chan."

"Are you saying that the only thing that hid my true appearance,was a genjutsu?"asked Koneko.  
"What would have happened,if I had been near someone,when they did release?"

"It's true that it was only a genjutsu."said The Hokage.  
"However,this jutsu was created by The Fourth Hokage.  
And as for anyone else releasing it,it can only be done by three other people."

As Koneko and The Hokage continued to talk,Koneko's appearance was finishing it's change.

Hearing a gasp behind her,Koneko turned around to face her teammates

"Is that really you,Koneko-chan?asked Hibiki and Aki.(coming over to Koneko,and walking around her.)

"Yes,this is how I really look."said Koneko.

"But you have a tail,like a cat."said Aki.

"And your ears are on top of your head."said Hibiki(reaching up,and taking Koneko's ears between his fingers,and rubbing them.)

"Don't rub my ears,Hibiki-kun."said Koneko(grabbing a hold of his wrist.)  
"It makes my body feel weird."

"Lord Hokage,is Koneko-chan really what I think she is?"asked Kiro.

"If your thinking that Koneko-chan,is a neko,you would be correct."said The Hokage.

"I always heard that neko,were just a myth."said Kiro.

"It was made out as a myth,because neko are very useful,if raised correctly."said The Hokage.  
"Do you happen to know why?"

"No sir,I don't."said Kiro.

"Alright i'll explain."said The Hokage.  
"If you was to take a neko infant and raise it,it would become very loyal to you,doing anything that you asked.  
Even if that meant killing someone,or dieing to complete your wish."

"That sounds more like a dog."said Koneko.

"I suppose it does."said The Hokage.  
"However,a dog can't use jutsus like a neko can."

"What do you mean sir?"asked Kiro.

"If Koneko-chan was to stay like this,she would be able to use jutsus,without having to perform the needed handsigns."said The Hokage.  
"That is why neko where very careful at letting others see them.  
For if they were ever seen,it would more then likely make people attack them,just to get their hands on a infant,and raise it as there own,for their own reasons."

"I can see now why you hid my true appearance,Hokage-san."said Koneko.  
"I guess you can redo that jutsu,and hide it again now."

"Very well."said The Hokage.(performing intricate handsigns) Sorazorashii Fuushi no jutsu."(false appearance.)

As Koneko changed back,she heard groans from Aki and Hibiki.

"Is something wrong guys?"asked Koneko.

"No,every things fine,Koneko-chan."said Aki and Hibiki.

"If you say so."said Koneko.(turning back to The Hokage.)  
"Arigato Hokage-san for allowing my teammates,to see the real me."

"Your very welcome,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.  
"Now then before I dismiss you all,I want all of you to swear that what you saw in here,will not be mentioned any where in the village."

"We swear not to reveal anything we saw here,Lord Hokage."said Team Eleven.

"Your all dismissed,except for Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.

As her team left,Koneko wondered what The Hokage wanted with her.

"Your eleven years old correct,Koneko-chan?"asked The Hokage a few minutes later.

"Yes sir."said Koneko.

"Your not yet old enough to live on your own,without the councils approval."said The Hokage.  
"And your too old for the orphange."

"What are you saying sir?"asked Koneko.

"I'm saying that you will either have to have a foster family,or somehow convince the council,to let you live on your own."said The Hokage.

"What would it take to convince the council?"asked Koneko.

"More then likely you would have to reveal what you really are."said The Hokage.  
"And that could end up being dangerous,to you."

"Can't I just live on my own,anyway?"asked Koneko.  
"Okaa-san taught me how to cook,and everything."

"I'm not saying that you aren't capable of taking care of yourself,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.  
"It is the councils rules that no one under sixteen,be allowed to live alone,without special cause."

"I guess I can give a foster family try."said Koneko.  
"But if I don't like it,I want to be allowed to live on my own,no matter what the council says."

"Very well."said The Hokage.  
"I'll see if I can find someone to take you in,and let you know later today."

"Very well,Hokage-san."said Koneko(leaving the room,and making her way outside,Koneko headed home.)

Later that afternoon,Koneko found herself standing in the Hokage's office,with two other people.

"Koneko-chan,this is Kenji and Oro Nijori." said The Hokage.  
"They have decided to let you live with them,until you come of age."

"You sure are a pretty little thing."said Kenji(coming over to Koneko,and running his finger across her face.)  
"I'm sure you will just love living with us.  
In fact I guarantee,that you won't want to leave even once you become sixteen"(Kenji returns to Oro's side.)

Koneko wipes her hand across her face,where Kenji had touched her.

"I'm sure your nice and all Kenji-san,but once i'm sixteen I plan to move back into,my parents house."said Koneko(looking at The Hokage,as to make herself clear.)

"I'll be sure no one,moves in to the Hishogaki house,unless you say otherwise,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.  
"Now i'm sure you three want to get better acquainted,so your all dimissed."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Foster Family:

After leaving the tower,Koneko was lead towards a part of Konoha,she didn't know about.  
As the Nijori's went up a walkway a little later,Koneko was looking over the house a little apprehensively.

"Is something wrong,Koneko-chan?"asked Oro(turning back to look at her.)

"Do you really live here?"asked Koneko(looking at the old house,with disgust.)

"This is all we can afford,since we're new in the village,and don't have much money."said Oro.

"If you don't have much money,how can you afford to care for me?"asked Koneko.

"We'll manage somehow."said Kenji(opening the door.)  
"The inside is a little better,if you want to see it,Koneko-chan."

As Koneko came up the walkway,Kenji stepped aside so she could look inside the house.  
After Koneko had gone inside,Kenji came up behind her,and placed a hand on top of her head.

"What do you think,Koneko-chan?"asked Kenji.

Koneko looking up at him with glazed eyes, and a large smile said:

"This is the best house I have ever seen,Otou-san."

"I knew you would like it."said Kenji(smiling)

(Chunin Exams)

Four weeks later,Koneko and her teammates were sitting around at there training ground,waiting for Kiro to arrive.

"Wonder what's so important,that Kiro-sensei,wanted to see us so early."said Hibiki.(obviously bored.)

"I don't know."said Koneko.  
"But he needs to hurry up,and get here since I am getting so bored,just sitting here."

"We could always train."suggested Aki.

"It beats just sitting here."said Koneko(getting to here feet.)  
"Can you two train together,while I work on those ice jutsus,I started two weeks ago?"

"Sure."said Aki and Hibiki.(getting to their feet,and moving off a little bit.)

As Aki and Hibiki sparred,Koneko made her way over to some large boulders.  
Once there,she performed handsigns which caused her hand to be enveloped with chakra,  
and to also become cold.

Then slamming her palm against one of the boulders,Koneko called out"Hyoton:Hyouketsu Hira" which caused a small part of the boulder to freeze.

"Darn it!"yelled Koneko(punching the frozen part of the boulder,which caused it to crack)  
"Two weeks of practice,and I can still only do a small part."

Continuing to perfect her freezing palm,Koneko didn't realize when Kiro finally arrived,  
and called them all over to himself.

"How long has Koneko-chan been at that?"asked Kiro(once Aki and Hibiki had taken a seat.)

"She has been doing that for about three hours now."said Aki.

"We tried to get her to stop an hour ago,but she wouldn't stop,saying that she could perfect it,with one more try."added Hibiki.

Going over to her,Kiro placed his hand on Koneko's shoulder,which caused her to cry out.  
Kiro letting go,asked:

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?"

"I'm fine sensei."said Koneko(turning to face him.)  
"I guess you just startled me."

"Aki and Hibki,said you was at it for three hours."said Kiro.  
"Come on,I need to give you guys some news,then we can train some more."

Following Kiro back over to her teammates,Koneko sat down beside Aki and waited.

"Now the reason I have asked you three here,is because the Chunin Exams will be starting in a month"said Kiro.  
"Before they start,we will be preparing by training longer and harder each day.  
Then two weeks before they start,I will evaluate what you learned,and give my answer to The Hokage,  
on if I want to let you three participate,or not."

"When do we start this training?"asked Aki.

"Right now."said Kiro.

Hours later Koneko made her way home,extremely tired and sore.  
Realizing that it was dark,she quietly made her way inside her home,  
hoping to make it up stairs without waking anyone.

She wasn't that lucky

"Your late,Koneko-chan."said a voice coming from the dark living room.

"I know Otou-san."said Koneko(turning around.)

As Koneko looked down at the floor,she heard Kenji get to his feet,and walk towards her.

"Why was you late?"asked Kenji(stopping in front of Koneko.)

"Kiro-sensei started a new training schedule,so my team and I could be ready for the Chunin Exams."said Koneko(continuing to look at the floor)

"So you thought you would stay out with your team,instead of coming home like I told you too."said Kenji.

"I'm really sorry,Otou-s....."(Koneko gets slapped really hard,which causes her to drop to the floor.)

"Your sorry!"yelled Kenji.(stepping on Koneko's hand.)  
"How about I break your hand,and see how sorry you are then?"

As Koneko struggled to pull her hand free,the pressure on her hand let up,and Kenji placed his hand on top of her head.

"Do you still like it here,Koneko-chan?"asked Kenji(calmly).

"Yes Otou-san."said Koneko.(with glazed eyes and taking the hand,Kenji offered her a bit later.)

"Go on to bed,and i'll see you in the morning."said Kenji.

"Goodnight Otou-san."said Koneko(embracing him in a hug,and heading upstairs to her room.)

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning Koneko awoke,with extreme pain in her hand.  
Looking at it,she noticed that it was bruised and swollen.

"Hmm,I guess punching that boulder wasn't very smart."said Koneko(flexing her fingers,to make sure they weren't broken)  
"Well it's not broken,so no harm done."

Getting out of bed,Koneko grabbed some clothes out of her closet,and headed towards the bathroom,to take a shower and get ready.  
Finishing her shower thirty minutes later,and getting dressed,Koneko headed downstairs,finding her okaa-san and otou-san,in the kitchen.

"I'll be back later."called Koneko(sticking her head into the kitchen.)

"Be back before dark."called Kenji(but Koneko was already gone.)

"I doubt she heard you dear."said Oro(sleepily)

Hurrying through Konoha,Koneko headed towards Team Elevens training ground,wanting to get in a little training on her own.  
However,as she neared the training ground,she saw two people already there.

"Your late Koneko-chan."said Aki.

As Koneko got closer,both boys got too their feet,and stared at her.

"Is something wrong guys?"asked Koneko(finally reaching them.)

"What happened to your face,Koneko-chan?"asked Hibiki(coming closer to her)

"What do you mean?"asked Koneko.

"Your face is bruised right here."said Hibiki(reaching up and brushing Koneko's left cheek)

Oww."yelled Koneko(backing away,and raising her right hand to feel her face as well.)

Of course Koneko raising her hand,caused Aki and Hibiki to see it as well.

"How did you hurt your hand?"asked Aki.

"I punched that boulder,that I was practicing on."said Koneko.

"But Koneko-chan,you practiced on the boulder yesterday morning."said Hibiki.  
"Your hand would have swelled long before today,if you had done something to it."

"Maybe we should wait for Kiro-sensei to arrive,then have him go to the hospital with you,  
Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"I can move my hand just fine,guys."said Koneko(holding up her hand,and moving her fingers.)  
"Lets just train and when Kiro-sensei arrives,we'll see what he has planned for the day."

Going over to the boulder she practiced on yesterday,Koneko began training with her freezing palm,  
while Aki and Hibiki went to train on there own.

(Six hours later.)

"How does Kiro-sensei expect us to get ready for the exams,if he isn't here to train us?"asked Hibiki.

I don't know."said Koneko.(getting to her feet.)  
"Sorry guys but I need to get home."(starts walking away)

"It's not dark yet,Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"I know."said Koneko.  
"But I have to be home before it gets dark,or Otou-san will get angry at me."

"Do you want us to walk you home?"asked Aki(getting to his feet.)

"NO!"said Koneko(a little defensively)"  
I mean,i'll be ok on my own.  
You guys can continue to train,or wait for Kiro-sensei."

Saying that Koneko ran off,leaving behind a confused Aki and Hibiki.

"Now that was weird."said Hibiki(after Koneko had left.)  
"Before she got this foster family,Koneko-chan would always let one of us walk her home."

"I know."said Aki.  
"And she would also be the last one to stop training."

"Koneko-chan said everything was fine,but she didn't say where she got the bruise,on her face."said Hibiki(getting to his feet,wanting to train some more)  
"Are we going to train some more,Aki?"

"No."said Aki.  
"I'm going to go do something else."  
"I'll see you tomorrow,Hibiki."(Aki runs off,heading towards the village.)

(Koneko)

As Koneko hurried through the village,trying to get home before dark,she wasn't really watching were she was going,because she was worried that she wasn't going to be on time.

And since she wasn't watching were she was going,she ran into someone,which knocked both of them to the ground,and also caused the one Koneko ran into,to drop the stuff they were carrying.

As Koneko sat there,making sure she wasn't hurt,a shadow moved over her.

Looking up,Koneko saw a woman standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?"asked the woman(holding out her hand.)

"I'm fine."said Koneko(getting to her feet.)  
"I'm really sorry that I ran into you,but I was in a hurry,miss."

"It's alright."said the woman.  
"But instead of miss,you can call me Emi."

"Alright Emi-san."said Koneko.(bending down,and starting to pick up Emi's things.)  
"Here is the stuff you dropped,Emi-san."

"Can you tell me your name,so I can thank you properly?"asked Emi(taking the things,Koneko offered her.)

"My name is Koneko."

"Arigato Koneko-chan for picking up my things."said Emi(finally noticing the bruise,on Koneko's face.)  
"How did you get that bruise?"

"I was training with my teammates,but I missed the block,and one of them accidently hit me."said Koneko.(looking around,and noticed it was getting dark.)  
"I need to go,but it was nice meeting you Emi-san.(Koneko runs off,before Emi could reply.)

Koneko reached her house minutes later,but it was already dark when she started up the walkway.  
Going into the house,Koneko found her otou-san sitting on the couch.  
Going over to stand in front of him,Koneko waited for him to say something.

"What is your excuse this time,Koneko-chan?"asked Kenji(getting to his feet.)

"I was on my way home Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"But since I wasn't watching where I was going,I ran into a woman knocking her down,which caused her to drop her stuff.  
I helped her to pick up her things,then we talked for a few minutes."

"You could have just said sorry,and came home,Koneko-chan."said Kenji(stopping right in front of Koneko)  
"Especially since I told you again,to be home before dark."

"I'm really sorry Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"If I hadn't ran into Emi-san,I would have been home in time."

"Your going to have to beg for me to forgive you,Koneko-chan."said Kenji(placing a hand on her shoulder,and pushing downwards.)  
"Get on your knees,with your face down,and your hands in front of you,Koneko-chan,and beg me to forgive you."

Doing as she was told,Koneko got down on her knees,and leaned forwards so that her hands where out in front of her,and her face was inches above the floor.

Kenji moved to stand beside Koneko.

"Please forgive me Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"I'll try to be on time from now.........(Kenji kicks Koneko in the side,knocking the wind out of her.)

As Koneko fell onto her left side,Kenji kicked her once more,this time in her left thigh.A few minutes later  
Koneko sat back up in pain,to find Kenji standing in front of her again.

Taking a position for if he tried to hit her again,Koneko waited as Kenji moved closer to her.

"Do you hate me,Koneko-chan?"asked Kenji(placing his hand,on top of Koneko's head.)

"No Otou-san."said Koneko(lefting her head with a glazed look in her eyes,and smiling at him.)  
"I love you more then life it self."

"I'm glad."said Kenji.(removing his hand,and helping Koneko up.)  
"Let's go have Oro take a look at your injuries,since you trained to hard with your teammates."

Leading Koneko into the kitchen,Kenji had her sit down,while he went upstairs to get Oro.

(Aki)

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay and train with you Hibiki,but i'm worried about Koneko-chan."said Aki(nearing his destination)

Finally reaching his destination,Aki made his way inside,and went to a room.

"Excuse the interruption Hokage-sama,but there is something I really need to talk to you about."said Aki (looking down at the floor.)

"What's wrong Aki-kun?"asked a familer voice.

"Kiro-sensei?"asked Aki (looking up)  
"Have you been here all day,sensei?"

"More or less."said Kiro.  
"Now tell us what it is that's bothering you."

"It's Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"When she arrived at the training ground,she had a large bruise on her face,and her right hand was also bruised and swollen."

"Did she say how she got these injuries?"asked The Hokage.

"She said the one on her hand,was from punching a boulder,but she did that yesterday morning."said Aki.  
"As for the one on her face,she didn't say anything about it."

It was here that a woman entered The Hokage's room,but seeing that there was others there,she started to leave.

"Excuse me."said the woman.

"It's alright Emi."said The Hokage.  
"What is it you was needing?"

"I was just wanting to tell you about a young girl I ran into,Hokage-sama."said Emi.  
"But it can wait,if need be."

"Did you happen to get this girl's name?"asked The Hokage.

"She said her name was Koneko."said Emi.  
"And except for the bruise on her face,she was very pretty."

"This bruise on her face,did Koneko say how she got it?"asked The Hokage.

"She told me that,she was training with her teammates,and that she missed a block and one of them hit her accidently."said Emi.

"That's a lie!"shouted Aki.

"Calm down Aki."said Kiro(coming over and placing his hands,on Aki's shoulders)  
"I'm sure The Hokage will find out,what's going on."

"You have my word,that I will find out what's going on."said The Hokage.  
"However,it is late so it will have to wait untill morning,before I can do anything."

"But what about Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.  
"What if she gets hurt really badly that she dies?"

"I doubt that would happen."said The Hokage.  
"But if it makes you feel any better,you can be here tomorrow,when I ask Koneko-chan about her injuries."

"Very well,Hokage-sama."said Aki(leaving the room with Kiro.)

"Go on home,Aki and i'll come get you when Koneko-chan gets here tomorrow."said Kiro.

"Alright Kiro-sensei."said Aki.  
"But I still think The Hokage,should do something now,instead of waiting."(leaves Kiro standing there,and heads out of the tower.)

(Koneko)

A few minutes later,Kenji returned with a sleepy looking Oro behind him.

"Go ahead and work your magic,Oro dear."said Kenji.(coming over to stand behind Koneko.)

Oro coming up to Koneko,kneeled down in front of her,and took Koneko's right hand in hers.  
As Koneko watched,Oro's right hand became enveloped in a green light,as she held it over Koneko's.  
A few minutes later,the bruise and swelling in Koneko's hand was gone.

"Wow that's neat."said Koneko(flexing her fingers,and not recieving any pain)  
"How did you do that,Okaa-san?"

"Let here finish Koneko-chan."said Kenji (placing his hand,on her shoulder.)

"Sorry otou-san."said Koneko.

As Oro moved her hand over the bruise on Koneko's left cheek,her hand was once again,enveloped in the green light.A little later Oro lowered her hand,and Koneko reached up to touch her check,not feeling any pain,like she did when Hibiki touched her.

"Do you have any more injuries,Koneko-chan?"asked Oro(in a sleepy voice)

"I don't think so."said Koneko.

"Didn't you say something,about one of your teammates accidently kicking you in the side,and thigh,Koneko-chan?"asked Kenji.(moving his hand to the top of her head.)

"Oh yea,I guess I forgot about those."said Koneko(with a glazed look again).  
"Arigato Otou-san for reminding me."

"No problem,Koneko-chan."said Kenji.  
"I would do anything to protect you."

Lifting up her shirt,Koneko showed Oro the bruise that was forming,on her right side.  
Oro placing her hand above it,once more used that green light to heal the injury.

"You will have to remove your pants a little,so I can heal the one on your thigh."said Oro

"Ok Okaa-san."said Koneko(standing up,and lowering her pants,revealing a pair of red panties.)

"This will only take a moment,Koneko-chan."said Oro

Once more placing her hand over the injury,Oro's hand was enveloped in that green light.

"Alright Koneko-chan,i'm all done."said Oro(standing up,and going over to a nearby chair.)

Koneko pulled up her pants,and was about to sit back down,when Kenji came around in front of her,and embraced her in a hug.

"I hope you never get hurt like that again,Koneko-chan."said Kenji(letting her go,and messing up her hair.)  
"Now go get ready for bed,while I talk to your mother.)

"Alright Otou-san."said Koneko.  
"Good night Otou-san,Okaa-san.(runs out of the room,and upstairs.)

After Koneko had left,and he was sure she was upstairs,Kenji went and sat down across from Oro.

"Your hurting her too much."said Oro(once Kenji had taken a seat.)

"It's neccesary"said Kenji.  
"Besides I know how to control her,so she forgets i'm the one who hurt her."

"Sooner or later,someone is going to catch on."said Oro.

"I know,and that's why I had you heal her tonight"said Kenji.  
"For Koneko-chan said on her way home,she ran into a woman.  
Now i'm sure this woman,noticed the bruise on Koneko's face,and went straight to The Hokage."

"You expect The Hokage,to come here?"asked Oro.

"No."said Kenji.  
"More then likely,he will have Koneko come to his office,so they can talk privately."  
"Well i'm going to bed.(gets to his feet,and starts out of the room.)  
Are you coming,dear?"

"I'm going to sit here for a few minutes more."said Oro.

"Alright."said Kenji.  
"But don't stay up too long,since that healing took a lot out of you."

"I'll come to bed in a few minutes."said Oro.  
(turning so she could look out a window,across from her,and starting to think.)

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next morning Koneko awoke, got some clothes, and went to take a shower. Once  
finished, she got dressed and headed down stairs, to eat breakfast, and let her parents  
know that she was leaving soon.

On entering the kitchen,all she saw was Kenji sitting in a chair.

"Where's Okaa-san?asked Koneko,coming to stand beside him.

"She is still sleeping." said Kenji.  
"So you will have to buy something to eat,Koneko-chan.", holding out some money.

"Alright Otou-san."said Koneko , turning to leave.  
"I'm off to train with my teammates,but i'll be back before dark."

"Hold on a second,Koneko-chan."said Kenji, getting to his feet, and walking up to her.  
"You forgot to brush your hair., places his hand on her head, trying to smooth it out.

"Oh well,I don't really have the time,to worry about it."said Koneko (with a glazed look in her eyes.).

"Do be careful,Koneko-chan."said Kenji.  
"For I would hate to see,someone as pretty as you get hurt."

"I'll be careful,Otou-san."said Koneko, running out of the house,  
and heading towards the center of the village.

As Koneko was walking through the village, looking for a place to eat, she noticed a person  
she hadn't seen in awhile, enter a small stand with Naruto.

Running up to the stand,Koneko went inside.

"Hello Iruka-sensei."said Koneko, taking a seat beside him.

"Oh hello Koneko-chan."said Iruka, turning to face her.  
"I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know,but what with training and all,I just haven't had time for anything else."said Koneko.

"So,how are you liking Kiro as a sensei?"asked Iruka.

"He's ok I guess."said Koneko.  
"But it wouldn't hurt if he showed up more for our training,since he has us training for the exams."

"I've heard that alot of the jonin have been busy of late." said Iruka.  
"But I do agree with you that he should be there,since the exams are coming up."

Koneko was about to say something else, when a Anbu member entered the stall behind her.

"Hishogaki Koneko,The Hokage wishes to see you as soon as possible."said the anbu member.

"Alright." said Koneko.  
"See you later,Iruka-sensei."

"See you,Koneko-chan."said Iruka, going back to his meal, that had just arrived.)

As the anbu member diappeared, Koneko left the stand and headed towards the tower, which  
was close to the stand. Going inside,Koneko made her way to the mission acceptance room,  
and was surprised when she entered, to find Aki and Kiro standing there.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" asked Koneko.

"Yes I did."said The Hokage.

"What happened to your injuries?"asked Aki, looking at Koneko.

"What are you talking about,Aki-kun?"asked Koneko, a little confused.  
"I haven't been injured."

"Yes you was."said Aki.  
"You had a bruise on your face here, comes over and points to her left cheek.  
And your right hand was bruised and swollen."

"Are you feeling alright,Aki-kun?"asked Koneko.  
"Because if I had injuries where you say I do, I would know about them."  
"Now I would like to get this done so I can train a bit,before having to go home."

"Very well."said The Hokage, holding up his hand to silence Aki,who was about to say something.  
"Koneko-chan,how are you liking your foster family?"

"I really like them,Hokage-sama."said Koneko.  
"In fact I may not need you to keep my old house any more."

"They haven't mistreated you in anyway,have they?" asked The Hokage.

"No Hokage-sama."said Koneko.  
"They love me as one of their own children,even though they don't have any."

"Can you tell me anything,about the house they are living in?"asked The Hokage.

"It's a really nice house."said Koneko.  
"And I really like staying there."

"Very well,Koneko-chan."said The Hokage.  
"You may go."

"Arigato Hokage-sama."said Koneko., leaving the room.

After they were certain Koneko was gone.

"She has too be lying,Hokage-sama." shouted Aki.  
"I saw her injuries yesterday,and there's no way they could heal that fast."

"Calm down Aki-kun."said The Hokage, calmly.  
"You may be right, but it is more then just the injuries you saw."

"What do you mean,sir?" asked Kiro.

"For one, Koneko-chan pretty much made sure, I wouldn't sale the Hishogaki home." said The Hokage.  
"And two, for as long as I have known her, Koneko-chan has never called me Hokage-sama.  
It was either Hokage-san or sir."

"I'm sorry I yelled Hokage-sama." said Aki.  
"But I have reason to believe, that something is wrong in Koneko-chan's home."

"You care for her,don't you Aki-kun?"asked Kiro.

"What,not at all."said Aki, blushing a little.  
"I'm just concerned since she is a teammate, and something is seriously going on with her."

"Has she been acting different, around you or Hibiki-kun lately?"asked The Hokage.

"She left training early yesterday, saying that she had to be home before dark, or her otou-san  
would be angry." said Aki.  
"I offered to walk her home but she refused saying that she would be fine.  
Hibiki or I would always offer to walk her home,but since she got this foster family, she hasn't let us."

After a long silence.

"Can you tell me where Koneko-chan lives,Hokage-sama?"asked Aki.

"May I ask why?"asked The Hokage.

"I want to see Koneko-chan's home for myself."said Aki.  
"I would also like to know, if anything is happening there."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you where Koneko-chan lives,since that info is private."said The Hokage.  
"But if it......

"Hokage-sama, I know something is going on!"shouted Aki.  
"And if you won't do anything about it, I will."

"Aki!" shouted Kiro.  
"You apologize to The Hokage,right this minute."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." said Aki.  
"But I know i'm right."

"It's alright Aki-kun, I know your worried" said The Hokage.  
"But if it will make you feel better, i'll have anbu watch Koneko's home for a few days,  
to see if anything is happening."

"Arigato Hokage-sama." said Aki.  
"I hope it helps her."

"Your very welcome Aki-kun." said The Hokage.  
"Now if there's nothing else,your both dismissed."

As Aki and Kiro left the room, The Hokage summoned a member of anbu, and gave him his orders,  
to watch Koneko's home for anything out of the ordinary.

Reaching the training ground sometime after leaving the tower, Kiro and Aki was surprised to find Koneko holding Hibiki's hands, and jumping around.

Koneko seeing them,ran up to them and said:

"Kiro-sensei, I was finally able to freeze the boulder all the way.", points over to where a boulder used to be.

"What happened to the boulder,exactly?"asked Kiro.

"I used Freezing Palm on it,which caused it to be encased in ice."said Koneko.  
"After that I punched it,and it shattered like a piece of glass."

"Can you show it to me?"asked Kiro.

"Sure." said Koneko, going over to the last boulder, and performing handsigns which caused her hand to be enveloped in blue chakra,and become cold.

Slamming her palm against the boulder's side, Koneko called out"Hyoton:Hyouketsu Hira" which caused the entire boulder to be encased in ice, a few minutes later. Making a fist, Koneko then punched the boulder,  
which shattered as if it was a piece of glass.

"Remind me never to make Koneko-chan angry."said Aki, walking over to Hibiki.

"I agree."said Hibiki.  
"Can you imagine what that would do to a person?"

"Yes I can."said Aki.  
"And that's why I said, remind me never to make her angry."

"That's very impressive,Koneko-chan."said Kiro, walking over to her.  
"What skill level is this jutsu?"

"I think it is genin level."said Koneko, going to pick up her book.  
"Let's see......here it is."

"What does it say?"asked Kiro, coming to look over her shoulder.  
"What are these marks,out beside each one?"

"They are skill levels added by Hokage-san."said Koneko.  
"One star is genin, two is chunin, and three jonin."

"Koneko-chan,if what you say is true,you just learned a jonin level jutsu."said Kiro, pointing out beside  
the jutsu for freezing palm.

"I just picked one and started training."said Koneko.  
"I didn't really look at the skill level."

"I'd say you are definitely ready for the exams,since you was able to do this jutsu."said Kiro.

"I need to go,Kiro-sensei."said Koneko, having looked up at the sun,and saw that it was setting.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow.",running off.

"There she goes again."said Aki.(after Koneko was gone.)  
"I sure hope that anbu member is in place."

"I'm sure he is."said Kiro., coming over to Aki and Hibiki.  
"Let's call it a day."

"Alright Kiro-sensei."said Aki and Hibiki , leaving

As they were leaving,Hibiki asked:

"What was that about,with anbu?"

"You remember when I said I had something to do,yesterday?" asked Aki.

"Sure do."said Hibiki.  
"But you didn't go into detail."

"I went to The Hokage,and told him about Koneko-chan's injuries." said Aki.  
"He told me that he would have Koneko-chan come to his office, and talk to her about them this morning."

"So what happened,since Koneko-chan looks fine?" asked Hibiki.

"She came to the meeting just as she was when you saw her." said Aki.  
"I asked her what happened to her injuries, and she looked at me like I had lost my mind,  
saying that she never had been injured."

"But you and I both saw those bruises." said Hibiki.  
"I'm no medic, but I know those injuries wouldn't heal that fast."

"I told The Hokage the same thing." said Aki.  
"I even tried to get him to tell me where Koneko-chan lived, but he wouldn't do it since it is private info."  
"I then yelled at him, that if he wasn't going to do something, I would."

"You yelled at The Hokage?"asked Hibiki, shocked.  
"You must really care for Koneko-chan, to do something like that."

"Anyway, The Hokage said that he would send a anbu member, to watch Koneko-chan's home for a few days." said Aki, looking away from Hibiki

A liitle later.

"Well here's my home,so i'll see you tomorrow,Aki-kun." said Hibiki.

"Alright." said Aki.  
"See you tomorrow,Hibiki."

As Aki walked around obiviously worried, Koneko had reached her home and gone inside.

"Otou-san,i'm home."called Koneko.

"I see your on time today,Koneko-chan." said Kenji, coming out of the kitchen.

"I also have good news,Otou-san." said Koneko.  
"Kiro-sensei said, I am ready to take part in the exams, since I was able to learn a jonin level jutsu."

"That is good news, Koneko-chan."said Kenji, patting Koneko on the head.  
"Dinner will be ready soon,if you want to go get washed up."

"Alright Otou-san."said Koneko, heading towards the stairs and going up towards her bedroom.

After Koneko had left,Oro came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"What are you smiling for?"asked Kenji, noticing her.

"Koneko-chan is home on time,so that means you can't....., kenji rushes over,and places his hand over Oro's mouth.

{Keep your voice down.}whispered Kenji, looking towards a window,and removing his hand.

{What's wrong?}whispered Oro.

{There's someone watching the house.}whispered Kenji.

{Any idea who it is?}whispered Oro.

{Not really.}whispered Kenji.  
{But I would say either jonin or anbu.}

{What are we going to do?}whispered Oro.

{Nothing.}whispered Kenji.  
{We'll just pretend we don't know about them, and live as a normal family for now.}, goes back into the kitchen,with Oro following him.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

(a/n:skipping ahead a bit)Also this chapter involves some graphic material.I in no way condone this  
kind of stuff,and as a note this is a work of fiction.)

Chapter Twelve

Three Days Later

Aki and Kiro found themselves standing before The Hokage,as he looked over a sheet of paper.

"Did you find out anything,Hokage-sama?" asked Aki.

"Based on the report I received from anbu." said The Hokage, shaking the paper in his hand.  
There is nothing going on at Koneko-chan's home, that shows she is being hurt."

"Can I see the report,Lord Hokage?"asked Kiro.

"Of course."said The Hokage, handing the report over to Kiro, who took it and began reading.

A little later,Kiro lowered the paper and said:

"There's not much more we can do Aki-kun,since the report says everything is fine."said Kiro,  
hands the report back to The Hokage.

"I understand Kiro-sensei." said Aki.  
"But I still have a feeling,that something is wrong."

"I'm sorry it didn't stop you worrying Aki-kun."said The Hokage.  
"But if something else happens, I promise you that I will take Koneko-chan out of that home. But for now........."

"Lord Hokage."yelled a person running into the room, and handing The Hokage a piece of paper.

"Where did you get this?"asked The Hokage,looking concerned.

"It was in some old files I was putting away."said the person.  
"This fell out of one,and I thought you should see it, since they are the ones Koneko-chan is living with."

"What about Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.  
"What's going on?"

"Lord Hokage, is something wrong?"asked Kiro.

"I'm afraid so."said The Hokage, handing Kiro the paper, that was brought in.  
"This is the people that I let Koneko-chan stay with, until she became old enough to live on her own."

"What is it Kiro-sensei?"asked Aki, trying to look at the paper.

"Aki go to the training ground and if Hibiki is there, tell him that training is cancelled for today."  
said Kiro.

"I want to know,what's going on."said Aki.

"Aki,I promise i'll explain later."said Kiro.  
"Now please do as your told."

"Very well sensei."said Aki, leaving the room angrily.

"Lord Hokage,we need to get to Koneko-chan before something happens to her."said Kiro., starting to leave the room.

"Kiro,you can't go alone."said The Hokage.  
"Kakashi and Gai should be in the village,so wait for them to arrive, and then the three of you will go help Koneko-chan."

"I understand Lord Hokage."said Kiro.  
"But we can't wait very long, considering what these people are wanted for."

"I know how you feel,Kiro."said The Hokage.  
"But if they are both there, it's better if you have help, then to go on your own., turns to the one who brought in the paper.  
"Go find Kakashi and Gai,and hurry."

"Yes sir,Lord Hokage."said the man, running out of the room.

Koneko's Home

"I think that person is gone."said Kenji, going over to the window,and looking outside.

"Do you see anyone?"asked Oro.

"No."said Kenji, walking over to the stairs.  
"Koneko-chan,can you come downstairs?"

"I'll be down in a minute,Otou-san!" yelled Koneko.  
"I just need to finish getting dressed."

"What are you going to do?"asked Oro, concern in her voice.

"You'll see."said Kenji, going into the kitchen, and returning a few minutes later, tucking something into the waist of his pants.

"What do you get from the kitchen?"asked Oro, looking at Kenji's waist.

"Will you stop asking questions."said Kenji.  
"Go sit on the couch, and let me deal with this."

Doing as she was told, Oro went and sat on the couch, just as they heard Koneko's door open and close.

As Koneko came downstairs,a few moments later,she said.

"I can't stay to long Otou-san, since I need to meet my teammates for training."

"This won't take long,Koneko-chan."said Kenji, brushing a lose hair, off of her face.  
"Did you by chance go see The Hokage, a few days ago Koneko-chan?"

"Yes I did,Otou-san." said Koneko.  
"I got a message from anbu three days ago,saying that The Hokage wanted to see me."

"And what exactly did he want to see you about?"asked Kenji.

"He mostly asked if I liked it here,or if I had been mistreated in any way."said Koneko.

"And what did you tell him?"asked Kenji.

"I told him, that I liked it here, and that I haven't been mistreated."said Koneko.

"I see."said Kenji.  
"Then do you care to explain to me why either jonin or anbu, has been watching this house for the past three days?"

"I don't know,Otou-san." said Koneko.

"I got a feeling.......your lying to me, Koneko-chan!"yelled Kenji, quickly punching her in the stomach.

As Koneko feel to her knees, Oro jumped up off the couch, and was about to run over to her.

"Sit back down Oro, unless you want the same!" shouted Kenji, pointing at her.

Oro doing as she was told sat back down, as Kenji turned back to Koneko.

"Otou-san,i -i'm sorry if I m-made you angry,but please don't hit me."said Koneko, looking up at him.

"You know Koneko-chan, I never did like this long hair of yours."said Kenji, grabbing the longest part of  
Koneko's hair, and pulling something out of the waist of his pants.  
"How about I shorten it for you?"

Oro seeing the knife in Kenji's hand, got to her feet, and ran over to him.

"You can't do this Kenji!"screamed Oro, grabbing his arm that held the knife.

"I told you stay on the couch Oro!"shouted Kenji, slapping her, and knocking her back, which caused her to fall hitting her head on a nearby table.

Koneko seeing her okaa-san fall to the floor and not getting up,performed and completed the needed handsigns in a matter of moments, and was about to call out,Hyoton:Hyouketsu Hira when Kenji turned back around, and grabbed her wrist squeezing it until Koneko heard and felt something break.

Letting her wrist go,Kenji kicked her in the stomach, which caused her to bend over forwards, gasping for breath.

"Are you really that foolish, to try and use a jutsu on me." yelled Kenji.  
"Forget the hair, i'm just going to make an example out of you."

Kenji using the knife, proceeded to stab Koneko over and over in her back, stopping only after the knife had broken, leaving the blade embedded in her back. Koneko still conscious, was able to lift her head, and whisper Otou-san, before pain shot through the side of her head, and everything went dark. Before leaving, Kenji went back into the kitchen, and returning with another knife, cut Koneko's hair and took it with him, by tieing it to a place on his pants.

Stopping at Oro a few moments later,he knelt down and said:

"I hope your happy Oro, since this is all your fault.", returns to his feet,and leaves.

Aki

"Stupid sensei."shouted Aki.  
"I'm worried about Koneko-chan more then he is, and he sends me away when something arrives that concerns her."

Nearing the training ground,he saw Hibiki sitting on the ground, with someone sitting beside him. Thinking that it was Koneko, he started to run calling out her name.

"Hey Aki."said Hibiki, getting to his feet, just as Aki got close enough to them.  
"You guys sure take your time getting here."

"Who's this?"asked Aki, pointing to the girl standing behind Hibiki.

"Oh this is my sister, Aniki." said Hibiki.  
"I told her about Koneko-chan's ice jutsu, and she just had to see it for herself."

"Well, sensei sent me here to tell you, that training is cancelled for the day." said Aki.

"Is something up?" asked Hibiki.

"I'm not sure, but while sensei and I was talking with The Hokage, a person ran in and gave The Hokage a piece of paper, saying that it had something to do with Koneko-chan."said Aki, dropping to his knees.  
"I feel so helpless, since I can't do anything to help her."

"Come on Aki."said Hibiki, coming around behind him, and placing his hands on his shoulders.  
"Your supposed to be the strong one, remember."

"It is Koneko-chan that is the strong one, Hibiki." said Aki.  
"And now something is happening to her, and I don't even know where to start looking for her."

"How about we take Aniki home, then go asking around the village, if anyone has seen Koneko-chan in the area?"asked Hibiki.

"That's a great idea,Hibiki."said Aki, getting to his feet.  
"But where do we start asking?"

"Lets take Aniki home first, then decide where to go."said Hibiki.

"Alright."said Aki.

"Come along Aniki."said Hibiki, taking her by the hand.  
"You can meet Koneko-chan later, ok?"

"Ok,nii-san."said Aniki ,a little sadly.

As Hibiki and Aki took Aniki home to began their search for Koneko,Kiro was pacing The Hokage's floor, while waiting for Kakashi and Gai to arrive.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Hokage's Room

"I know your worried."said The Hokage, watching Kiro pace.  
"But pacing back and forth is not going to help."

"I know Lord Hokage, but i'm worried about Koneko-chan, and it is taking Kakashi-senpai and Gai along time to get here." said Kiro.

Giving a long sigh,The Hokage said:

"I can see that your not going to wait much longer Kiro, so you may go on ahead.",holds out a peice of paper with Koneko's address on it.

"Arigato Lord Hokage."said Kiro, taking the paper and starting to leave.

"Kiro,if there is any sign of both people being in that house, you are not to enter until Kakashi and Gai arrive, to assist you."said The Hokage.  
"Is that clear?"

"Yes sir Lord Hokage."said Kiro, running out of the room and tower,heading towards the address The Hokage had given him.  
"Please be alright Koneko-chan."

Aki and Hibiki

Having dropped Aniki off at Hibiki's home,Aki and Hibiki were now running up and down parts of the village, asking if anyone had seen Koneko.

(A little later.)

"Did you find anything?"asked Hibiki, bending over to catch his breath.

"Nothing."said Aki.  
"No one in this part of the village,has seen Koneko-chan yesterday or today."  
"How about you?"

"I didn't find anything either."said Hibiki.  
"But this is a large village."

"Let's keep searching."said Aki.

"Alright."said Hibiki.  
"Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"I'm going on ahead."said Aki.  
"You can catch up,when your ready.", runs off,leaving Hibiki behind.

"Hey Aki,wait up!"yelled Hibiki, standing up straight.  
"He likes her."

As Hibiki ran off after him, Aki had entered a part of the village, that seemed to sell exotic items like perfums and stuff. As the shopkeepers yelled at him to come look at their wares, Aki was beginning to think that he would never find Koneko.

"Koneko-chan where are you?"screamed Aki, dropping to his knees.

"Excuse me,but did you say Koneko-chan?"

Looking up at the voice,Aki looked into the face of a woman.

"I know you."said Aki.  
"Your the one who came into The Hokage's office a few days ago.  
"Emi-san wasn't it?"

"That's correct."said Emi, offering him her hand.

Once Aki was back on his feet,he asked:

"Do you know where Koneko-chan lives,Emi-san?"

"Not really."said Emi.  
"But after she had picked up my things and returned them, she ran off in that direction., points down the road.  
"May I ask why your looking for her?"

"I am worried about her, since I overheard something in The Hokage's room, that concerns her."said Aki.

"Well I really hope you find her soon,since you seem to really care for her."said Emi, walking away.

As Aki watched Emi leave,he noticed Hibiki coming up the street.

"Hey Hibiki,I think I have a clue to Koneko-chan's where abouts."called Aki.

"You shouldn't have run off like that,Aki."said Hibiki, running up to Aki.  
"I'm also worried about Koneko-chan,you know?"

"I know,and i'm sorry I left you behind."said Aki.  
"Anyway,I was told Koneko-chan ran off down that way,after helping a woman pick up her things."

"Then what are we waiting for?"asked Hibiki, taking off in the direction,Aki had pointed.

Kiro

Having jumped up onto the roofs, Kiro was able to move much faster, and had reached Koneko's house a little later. Taking up a position across the street, Kiro watched the house, for any sign of movement.

The Hokage's Room

"You wanted to see us,Lord Hokage?"asked Kakashi, as he entered the room, followed by Gai.

"Yes I did."said The Hokage.  
"Was you two briefed on the reason?"

"Yes sir."said Kakashi and Gai.

"Very well."said The Hokage.  
"Kiro has gone on ahead, and is waiting for you two to arrive.  
Your task is to remove Koneko-chan by any means necessary, as well as capture the two people there with her.", holds out a slip of paper.  
"This is the address where Koneko-chan is staying."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama."said Kakashi, taking the paper.  
"We will help Koneko-chan, and capture these two people."  
"Come along Gai.", leaves the room,and the tower.

Once outside Kakashi and Gai jumped up onto the nearby roof, and headed off towards the address The Hokage had given them.

Aki and Hibiki

"I don't like this part of the village."said Hibiki, watching the shadows,for any kind of movement.

"I agree."said Aki.  
"But Emi-san said Koneko-chan came this way, so it won't hurt us to look around a bit."

"What was that?"yelled Hibiki, watching the alleyway.

As they watched a cat,came out of the alleyway and looked at them.

"It's only a cat."said Aki.  
"Now come on,we have to find Koneko-chan., starts walking again,but stops when the cat runs in front of him.  
"Stupid cat.", starts to kick it.

"Hey look."said Hibiki.  
"I think it is trying to tell us something."

As they watched, the cat would look at them, down the road, then back at them.

"Looks like it wants us to follow it."said Hibiki.

"What do we have to lose."said Aki., looking at the cat.  
"Show us where Koneko-chan is, please."

As if it understood him, the cat took off down the road, stopping a few minutes later, and looked back at them.

"Come on Hibiki."said Aki, taking off after the cat,that had took off again.

A few minutes later the cat stopped out front of a house, and when it saw Aki and Hibiki went up a walkway, and into the house.

"The cat went in here."said Aki., looking at the house.

"What a dump."said Hibiki.  
"No wonder Koneko-chan,refused to let us walk her home."

Kiro

As Kiro was watching Koneko's house, he saw the cat approach, then stop as if it was waiting for someone. What he saw next worried him.

[What are they doing here?]thought Kiro, jumping down off the roof, even though Kakashi and Gai had yet to arrive.

What are you two doing here?"asked Kiro, dropping down in front of Aki and Hibiki.

"Where looking for Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"Since you don't seem to care for her,sensei."

"That's not true."said Kiro.  
"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here watching her home."

"If you really cared, you would be inside making sure she is safe, instead of out here waiting!"screamed Aki.

"That's enough Aki."said Kiro.  
"The reason I am out here waiting, is because Koneko-chan's foster parents are two rogue ninja, that are wanted for the injury of several people in The Earth Country. I am waiting here for Kakashi-senpai and Gai to arrive, before I rush inside and end up fighting them both."

"I'm sorry sensei."said Aki.  
"I didn't know."

"It's alright,Aki."said Kiro.  
"Now you two need to leave, just in case this turns dangerous.", sees Kakashi and Gai approaching.)

"Alright sensei."said Aki.  
"But I expect to know, if something has happened to Koneko-chan."

"I'll let you know right away."said Kiro , just as Kakashi and Gai landed beside them, Aki and Hibiki left.

"How many people are inside,Kiro?"asked Kakashi.

"I'm not sure,Kakashi-senpai."said Kiro.  
"I haven't seen any movment since I got here."

"Alright Kiro, I want you and Gai to take a position on each side of the house, while I go in through the front,  
and check out the area."said Kakashi.

"Alright Kakashi-senpai."said Kiro, going off to the left side of the house, while Gai went off to the right.

Once Kiro and Gai was in position, Kakashi went up to the door, and kicked it open.

Inside the House

"Hold on Koneko-chan."said Oro , leaning over her, with green chakra enveloping her hands.

Not getting a reply,Oro forced more chakra into her hands.

"Oh Koneko-chan,i'm so sorry I let this happen."said Oro, crying.

Hearing a loud bang, Oro got to her feet, incase Kenji had returned.

"I won't let you hurt her any more,Kenji."screamed Oro, as someone entered the room., with two more crashes two other people entered the room, through the windows.

"Koneko-chan!"yelled Kiro , starting to run over to her, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Are you three going to stop me?"asked Oro, looking at all three of them, while enveloping her hand with a white chakra.

"Your a medical ninja?"asked Kakashi.

"I am."said Oro.  
"And I can help her, points to Koneko.  
If your willing to trust me."

"Kakashi-senpai, lets just take her, then get Koneko-chan to the hospital."said Kiro.

"If you move her now,she will die."said Oro, looking at Kakashi,who had shifted his eye to Koneko.  
"You know i'm right."

"We have no other choice but to trust you."said Kakashi., looking back at Oro.

"Kakashi-senpai, your not really going to trust this woman are you?"asked Kiro.  
"She is........"

"Wither you trust her or not Kiro, she wasn't lying when she said Koneko would die if moved."said Kakashi, reaching up an uncovering his sharingan. Then looking over at Oro.  
"Go ahead and heal Koneko-chan, but if you make any movement to harm her, I will kill you where you stand."

"I understand."said Oro., kneeling down beside Koneko, and starting to treat her wounds a few seconds later.

An hour later,Oro stood up,and said:

"I have done all I can."

"Can she be moved?"asked Kiro.

"Yes she can."said Oro.  
"But you need to be very careful and not bump her around, otherwise those injuries will reopen, and she will bleed to death."

"I'll be careful."said Kiro, coming over and after gently rolling Koneko onto her back, picked her up.  
"I'm going to take her to the hospital, Kakashi-senpai.", stands up,and starts to leave.

"Alright Kiro."said Kakashi.  
"Just be careful on how you go."

"I'll be careful."said Kiro, walking out of the house,and heading towards the hospital.

"Now then, can you tell us what happened to Koneko-chan?"asked Kakashi.

"Before I lost consciousness, Kenji was going to cut Koneko-chan's hair."said Oro.  
"I tried to stop him but he knocked me away, which caused me to fall and hit my head on the table there. When I came too a few minutes ago, I found Koneko bleeding severely, and unconscious. I removed the knife blade from her back,and was in the process of healing her, when you broke in the door."

"Why would you want to help her, considering what it is you and your husband are wanted for?"asked Gai.

"I became attached to her." said Oro.  
"Kenji would always say never become attached, but for some reason I did with Koneko."

"How long has Kenji been hurting Koneko-chan?"asked Kakashi.

"He started about four weeks, after we took her in."said Oro.  
"And the last time I healed her, before today was four days ago."

"What kind of injuries did she have?"asked Kakashi.

"There was a bruise on her cheek, her left hand was bruised and swollen, and she also had bruises on her right side and left thigh."said Oro.

"And you did nothing to stop this?"screamed Gai.

"I wanted too,but you see what happened when I tried to stop him."said Oro., pointing to the blood, where Koneko had laid a few moments ago.

"How come Koneko never said anything about, Kenji hurting her?"asked Kakashi.

"Kenji has a jutsu symbol tattooed on the palm of his hand."said Oro.  
"All he had to do was touch Koneko, mumble something, and she would do or say whatever he wanted. He mostly touched her on the head, but I suppose it would work anywhere."  
"I'm really am sorry that this happened to her."

"I know you are."said Kakashi, recovering his sharigan.  
"But you still have to answer for the crimes you have committed."

"I understand."said Oro.  
"And I won't fight you,if you want to take me prisoner."

Getting a nod from Kakashi,Gai moved around behind Oro,and began to tie her hands behind her.

"We will take you before The Hokage, and it will be his decision, on what to do with you."said Kakashi.  
"However, I will inform him on how you tried to help Koneko-chan."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't deserve any leniency."said Oro.  
"For if I had done something sooner, this never would have happened. I deserve everything I get, plus much more.", starts to walk away, with Gai and Kakashi falling in behind her.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

(A/n:this chapter will involve a time skip,but a rather short one.)

Chapter Fourteen

Hospital:

Reaching the hospital, Kiro rushed inside and hurried up to the front desk. As he neared there, a receptionist looked up and seeing Koneko in his arms, got to her feet and met him halfway.

"What happened to her?" asked the receptionist.,looking Koneko over.

"She was attacked by her foster father."said Kiro.  
"She is unconscious, and has lost alot of blood."

"I need a medical team, and healing circle in room one twenty five now." called the receptionist ,to some passing medics who took off in a hurry.  
"Follow me please., motions to Kiro, and takes off down the hall.

Following the receptionist Kiro was lead to a room. As the receptionist opened the door, she said:

"Take her inside, and lay her in the circle."

Going inside the room Kiro saw a circle of medics surrounding a bed. Going over and laying Koneko on the bed, Kiro stepped back. As soon as he did, the medics performed handsigns, and enveloped Koneko in a green light. As Kiro watched, someone came over and touched his shoulder. Looking around he saw the receptionist.

"I know you want to stay, but she will be alright."said the receptionist.  
"If you don't mind I need for you to come fill out the paperwork for her."

"Alright."said Kiro, not leaving.

"Please sir."said the receptionist.,taking Kiro by the arm,and gently pulling him.  
"The medics will let you know,when you can come back in."

Letting himself be pulled by the receptionist, Kiro left the room and went back to the front desk.

"This won't take long."said the receptionist, going behind the desk, and taking out some papers.  
"You can just fill in the basic information, for now., hands Kiro the papers, and a pen.

(a/n:Going to list a few things, as if you can really see the paper, Kiro fills out.)

Taking a seat over on a nearby bench, Kiro looked over the papers and began to fill them out.

Name:Hishogaki Koneko  
Age:Eleven  
Weight: A Hundred Eight to a hundred ten pounds  
Height:Five feet,three inches.  
Blood type:  
Allergies:

There was many more questions, but Kiro didn't want to bother with them right now. So getting to his feet, he walked back to the desk and gave the receptionist the papers back, who looked over them.

"Sir you didn't answer her blood type, or allergies."said the receptionist, holding the papers back to him.

"I don't know that info."said Kiro.  
"I can probably have The Hokage send it to you."

"We can't treat her for the blood lose, without knowing what type she is."said the receptionist.  
"I also need you to sign here at the bottom., hands the paper back.

Kiro looks at the place she mentioned,and saw that it said signature of parent/guardian.

"I'm not her parent or guardian."said Kiro

"What is she to you then?"asked the receptionist.

"She is my student."said Kiro.

"It needs to be signed."said the receptionist.  
"So go ahead and sign your name, and I will explain it, if someone complains."

"Alright."said Kiro, signing his name Okada Kiro to the paper, then handing it back.

"Thank you sir."said the receptionist, taking the papers and putting them away.  
"We really need her blood type, so are you going to go ask The Hokage, or would you prefer that I sent someone?"

"I'll go get it."said Kiro.  
"Since I need to stop by there anyway."

"Very well."said the receptionist.  
"But we need that blood type as soon as possible."

Turning to leave, Kiro made his way out of the hospital, and headed towards the tower.

The Hokage:

Reaching the tower much later then he had liked, Kiro made his way inside, and saw Kakashi and Gai leading Oro out of The Hokage's room. Kiro going up to them,was asked by Kakashi:

"How's Koneko-chan?"

"The medics placed her in a healing circle, not to long after I got her there."said Kiro.

"She should be fine then."said Kakashi, placing a hand on Kiro's shoulder.  
"If I may ask, why are you here, instead of at the hospital Kiro?"

"They need Koneko-chan's blood type, before they can treat her for the blood lose."said Kiro.  
"I'm hoping that The Hokage has it in Koneko's file."

"Don't let us keep you then, since your student is more important then we."said Kakashi, walking away with Oro behind him, and Gai behind her.

Entering The Hokage's room, Kiro went to stand in front of the desk.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, but the hospital is needing Koneko-chan's blood type."said Kiro.

"I figured as much, when Kakashi informed me of her injuries."said The Hokage, closing a file he had been looking at.  
"However, finding blood for Koneko-chan, may be very difficult."

"How so,Lord Hokage?"asked Kiro., becoming worried.

"Koneko-chan's blood type is O negative."said The Hokage.  
"And as i'm sure you know,that is really rare."

"Surely someone in the village has it."said Kiro

"There is."said The Hokage.  
"But getting it, is a problem in itself."

"Who is this person?"asked Kiro.  
"I'll do whatever it takes, to get it."

"It is the Hyuga Clan."said The Hokage.  
"And your going to have to deal with Hiashi, if you want a blood doner."

"You don't have to worry,about Hiasha-sama."said a voice from the doorway.  
"I'll be glad to do it."

"How long have you been here,Aki-kun?"asked The Hokage, as Aki came into the room.

"I had just walked in the tower, when I heard Koneko's name."said Aki.  
"So I waited out in the entrance,to hear the whole conversation."

"So you know the problem we are faced with?"asked The Hokage.

"Yes sir,I do."said Aki.  
"And like I said, I will gladly give the blood needed to help Koneko-chan."

"I know you want to help Koneko, Aki-kun."said The Hokage.  
"But i'm afraid you are too you......."

"Hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt you, but you know Hiashi-sama will not allow Hyuga blood to be given to Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"Please sir,let me help her without telling Hiashi-sama."

"Alright Aki-kun, I can see that your determined to do this, no matter what I say."said The Hokage, taking out a blank piece of paper, and writing something on it.  
"Take this to the hospital, and they will get started.", folds and hands the paper,to Aki.

"Arigato Hokage-sama."said Aki, taking the paper, and running out of the room.

Hospital

Entering the hospital a few minutes later, since he had ran all the way there, Aki went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss."said Aki.  
"I was given this by The Hokage., holds out the paper.

Taking the paper from him, the receptionist opened it, and began to read. A few mintes later, she put the paper down and said:

"If you will follow me, we will get started on drawing the blood we need from you, Aki-kun.", gets to her feet, and starts down the hallway, with Aki following her.

As they were walking, Aki was looking at the different names written on cards, on the doors.

"Which room is Koneko-chan's?"asked Aki, as he was still lead past rooms.

"She is in room one twenty five."said the receptionist.  
"But right now, the medics are still with her, awaiting the blood we need., stops in front of a set of double doors.  
Here we are., pushes one of the doors open and goes inside, followed by Aki.  
If you will take a seat, we can get the needed paperwork filled out, and get started.", motions to a chair.

"Can I skip the paperwork?" asked Aki.  
"I would rather keep this secret,from a certain person."

"You have to at least sign the paper now, so that we aren't responsible for if something happens." said the receptionist.  
"Other then that, everything else can be filled out later, and kept confidential."

"Alright,i'll sign them first."said Aki, taking a paper and pen from the receptionist signing his name Hyuga Aki.

"Alright then, all you have to do now, is relax and let the medic work."said the receptionist, turning and leaving the room.

(Two hours later)

"Alright,we are done for now."said the medic., removing the long needle from Aki's arm, and placing a bandage over it.  
"You will need to rest here for awhile, since we took two full bags of blood from you."

As Aki sat there resting, the medic took the bags of blood, and hurried out of the room, heading towards Koneko's room.

Thirty minutes after the medic had left him, Aki got to his feet and left the room. Heading back along the hallway, he began looking for Koneko's room. Finally finding it, Aki was about to open the door, when it opened from the otherside, and medics walked out of it. Stopping one of them,Aki asked:

"How is Koneko-chan?"

"She is stable,but still unconscious."said the medic.  
"You can go in if you want."

"Thank you."said Aki, releasing the medic.

Entering Koneko's room after the last medic had left, Aki was surprised and angry by what he saw. For Koneko was laying there with her head wrapped tightly in bandages, a oxygen mask covered her mouth, and she also had iv and blood packs attached to needles in her left arm, since her right arm was in a cast. But what got to Aki the most, was when he got closer to Koneko. For he saw that her beautiful silver hair, was much shorter then it had been yesterday, when he last saw her. Finding a chair in the room, Aki moved it over beside the bed, and after taking Koneko's hand, sat down wishing that she would wake up.

Later that night, a medic came in to check on Koneko, and noticed that Aki was still there. Going over to him, the medic placed a hand on his shoulder, and calmly said:

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."  
"You will have to come back, in the morning."

"I'm not leaving."said Aki.  
"I'm going to stay with her, no matter how long it takes for her to wake up."

"Very well."said the medic.  
"You can use the other bed, if you want to get some sleep."

"Thank you."said Aki., still holding Koneko's hand.

After the medic had checked Koneko's vitals, and wrote them on the chart at the foot of the bed she left.

"Koneko-chan, i'm not sure if you can hear me, but I promise I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again."said Aki, getting a slight squeeze from Koneko's hand, even though she was still unconscious.

(Sometime Later) (a/n:Time skip is here,in this part.)

As Aki sat beside Koneko's bed holding her hand, Koneko gave out a small groan.

"Are you really awake this time, Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.

As Koneko opened her eyes, Aki stood up and leant over looking into her face.

"Aki-kun"? asked Koneko.

"That's right,Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"Where am I?"asked Koneko.

"Your in the hospital." said Aki.

"Hospital?" asked Koneko.

"Here let me call someone to come check on you."said Aki, pushing a button,on the bed.  
"A medic should be here soon."

"How long have I been here?" asked Koneko.

Aki was about to answer her, but a medic entered the room at that moment.

"So your finally awake."said the medic, coming over to Koneko's bed, and picking up a chart at the foot of it.  
Lets see,how your vision is., comes to the head of Koneko's bed, and taking out a small light, shines it into Koneko's eyes, which caused her to close her eyes."

"That hurt my eyes." said Koneko."

"That's natural for someone who has been in a coma, as long as you have."said the medic.,turning to leave.

After the medic had left,Koneko asked:

"Aki, what did she mean when she said someone like me, being in a coma?"

"Koneko-chan."said Aki, squeezing her hand.  
"You have been in a coma, for the last five months."

After a long silence,Aki asked:

"Koneko-chan?"

"Have I....have I really been here in this bed, for the last five months?"asked Koneko.

"Yes you have."said Aki.  
"The medics were worried, that you might never wake up."

"Have you been here with me, all that time?"asked Koneko.

"Yes I have."said Aki.  
"I would only leave long enough to go home, take a shower and change clothes. Then I would come back here, and stay by your side, hoping that you would wake up soon."

"If you stayed here with me, then that means you and Hibiki.....

"That's correct, we missed The Chunin Exams."said Aki.

"You and Hibiki-kun,probably hate me since you missed the exams."said Koneko., turning her face away,from him.

"We don't hate you,Koneko-chan."said Aki, placing his hand on her right cheek, and moving her head so she looked at him.  
"Besides it wasn't your fault you got hurt."

"Yes it was! "yelled Koneko.  
"I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop him. For everytime I tried, he would touch my head, and I would have to do whatever he wanted.", Koneko starts to cry.

"It's alright Koneko-chan."said Aki , lifting her up,and embracing her.

"He took five months of my life away, Aki-kun."said Koneko., crying onto Aki's shoulder.  
"I can't get that back."

"No you can't."said Aki.  
"But you are alive, so that means you get to move on with your life."

"I guess your right."said Koneko, laying back down.  
"And Aki, thanks for staying with me all this time."

"Your welcome Koneko-chan."said Aki , sitting back down.

(Two Weeks Later)

Having had the bandages on her head removed a few days ago, and the other stuff a week ago, Koneko was sitting up in bed, watching a medic work.

"When can I get out of here?"asked Koneko.

"Well,your vitals are much stronger, and you are now able to walk without someone supporting you."said the medic., that was checking Koneko's vitals.  
"I would say maybe one or two more days at the least.", writes something on Koneko's chart.

"But I want out of here now." whinned Koneko.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"You will be out of here soon enough."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you released early, Koneko-chan."said the medic, finishing her check-up on Koneko, placing the chart back at the foot of the bed, and leaving.

"Stupid hospital!"huffed Koneko, folding her arms,across her chest.

"Your cute when your angry, Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"Maybe so, but I still want out of here."said Koneko.

As Koneko continued to complain, her door opened once more, and a blonde haired woman walked in. Looking towards the woman, Koneko asked:

"Who is she,Aki?

"That's Tsuande-sama."said Aki.

"I understand it, that you want out of here today, Koneko-chan."said Tsunade, coming to the foot of Koneko's bed,and looking at her chart.

"Yes ma'am I do." said Koneko.

"Well your chart shows that you are much better, so I might let you out today."said Tsunade.

"What do you mean, by might?"asked Koneko.

"If I release you, you are to go staight home and rest."said Tsunade.  
"That means no long walks around the village, and especially no training."

"Which home will she return too, Tsunade-sama?"asked Aki.

"She has been given a temporary apartment, in the same building Uzumaki Naruto lives in."said Tsunade., taking a key out of her pocket and handing it to Aki, who took it and saw the number three forty wrote on the top of it.

"Why can't I return to the Hishogaki home?" asked Koneko.

"Your home was destroyed during the attack, Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"What attack?"asked Koneko.  
"When did it happen?"

"It happened during the finals of the Chunin exams."said Aki.  
"We lost alot of people in that attack, as well as The Third Hokage."

"The Third Hokage is dead?"asked Koneko, not really believing what she heard.

"He died fighting a person named Orochimaru."said Aki.

"If The Hokage died,then that means.....,Koneko moves her hands up to the top of her head, and starts feeling around in her hair.

"Koneko-chan,relax."said Aki, taking her hands, and returning them down beside her.  
"Kiro-sensei had Jiraiya-sama come here, and replace the jutsu that hid your neko appearance."

"Do you know about it,Tsunade-san?"asked Koneko.

"Yes I do."said Tsunade.  
"But I read about it in your file. Now then,are you going to do as I asked, and go straight home, if I release you?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Tsunade-san, as long as it gets me out of here."said Koneko.

"Very well, you can go."said Tsunade, writing something on Koneko's chart, then starting to leave.  
"You can find a change of clothes,on that table., Tsunade opens the door,and leaves.

"Told you, you would get out of here Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"Yes you did." said Koneko.  
"Now go wait out in the hallway."

"What for?"asked Aki., looking confussed.

"I'm not about to wear a hospital gown, through the streets of Konoha!"shouted Koneko., pulling on the gown she is wearing.

"Oh right."said Aki, standing up, and heading towards the door.

"You better not use byakugan, and try peeking."shouted Koneko.  
"Otherwise, I'll hurt you."

"I won't." said Aki., opening the door, and going out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.)  
"That is one scary girl., he said once he was out of the room, and sure the door had closed.

After Aki had left, Koneko got out of bed, and going over to the table took the clothes that where there. Taking off the gown,she tossed it on the bed, and began to put on the clothes that she found. After she had finished getting dressed, and put her boots on, she went into the bathroom, hoping to find a brush that she could brush her hair with. However, when she saw turned on the light, and saw her self in the mirror, that thought was pushed from her mind.

Aki hoping that it had been long enough for Koneko to get dressed, opened the door, and had just stepped back into the room, when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Koneko-chan,are you alright?"asked Aki, going over to the bathroom door, and finding it unlocked.  
"I'm coming in."

Opening the door, Aki looked inside and found Koneko crying, while holding her right hand. Looking around to see what had broke, Aki noticed the shattered mirror.

Going inside all the way,Aki asked:

"Koneko-chan?"

"H....he cut my hair." sobbed Koneko.

"Yes he did."said Aki., coming over and embracing her.  
"I'm really sorry, Koneko-chan."

After Koneko had calmed down, Aki let her go, and took her right hand in his.

"We should get someone to take care of this."said Aki., examining Koneko's hand.

"Alright."said Koneko., leaving the bathroom, followed by Aki.

"Go sit on the bed Koneko-chan, and i'll go find a medic to heal your hand."said Aki.

As Koneko went over to the bed holding her hand, Aki went out into the hallway, to try and find a medic. Aki returned a little later, to find Koneko had wrapped her hand, with the gown she had taken off.

"Did you find a medic?"asked Koneko, once Aki had come up to her.

"They were all busy."said Aki.  
"But Tsunade-sama was still here, so I asked her."

A few minutes later, the door opened and Tsunade walked in.

"What happened,Koneko-chan?"asked Tsunade, as Koneko unwrapped her hand.

"I saw that my hair had been cut,Tsunade-san."said Koneko.  
"So I punched the mirror in the bathroom, which caused it to break cutting my hand."

"Your going to have to pay for the mirror."said Tsunade, healing Koneko's hand.

"I'll pay for the mirror,Tsunade-sama."said Aki.  
"Since I should have told Koneko-chan, about her hair."

"Very well."said Tsunade, having finished with Koneko's hand.  
"If you don't need anything else, I have work to do."

"We're fine Tsunade-san."said Koneko., watching as Tsunade headed for the door, and stopped.

"Can I see you out in the hallway, for a few minutes Aki-kun?"asked Tsunade., turning back to look at him.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."said Aki, getting to his feet, and going outside with Tsunade.

Not too long after he had left, Aki returned and asked:

"You ready to go,Koneko-chan?", holding out his hand to her.

"You bet."said Koneko, taking Aki's hand, and letting him pull her up, then taking his other hand in hers.

Leaving the room, Aki and Koneko made there way out of the hospital, never releasing the others hand.

End Chapter Fourteen

(a/n:Sorry if this chapter was so long,but I was trying to cover most of what happened after Koneko had been found,and brought to the hospital.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Once outside Koneko released Aki's hand,and stood there letting the sun,shine down on her.

"Ahhh, it feels good to finally be outside."said Koneko, going back over to Aki, taking his hand,  
and pulling.  
"Come on Aki-kun,let's go somewhere."

"Koneko-chan, as much as I would like to do that, you know what Tsunade-sama said about you going  
straight home." said Aki.

"I know." said Koneko.  
"But I don't want to be indoors so soon, after leaving the hospital. Please Aki-kun, just for a little while?",  
moves around in front of Aki,and pouts.

After a long silence, and staring at Koneko's face, Aki says:

"Tsunade-sama will probably kill me, but alright Koneko-chan."

"Yay!" shouted Koneko, embracing him.

"Aww, look at the love birds." said a voice behind Koneko.

"Now Hibiki-kun, you shouldn't tease them like that."said Kiro, trying not to laugh.

Releasing Aki who was wishing he could sink into the ground, Koneko turned around.

"It's not what you think." said Koneko, blushing.

"If you say so, Koneko-chan." said Hibiki.  
"Anyway you must be much better, since they released you."

"They wanted to keep me another day or two, but I convinced Tsunade-san to let me go home today."  
said Koneko.

"How did you do that?"asked Kiro.

"She agreed to go straight home."said Aki, getting over his embarrassment.  
"However, she wants to go somewhere, instead of following orders."

"As your sensei Koneko-chan, I advise you to follow Tsunade-sama's orders, and go home."said Kiro.

"But Aki-kun, said he would take me somewhere."said Koneko, whining.

"Is this true Aki-kun?" asked Kiro.

"Yes Kiro-sensei, it is."said Aki.  
"I agreed to take Koneko-chan somewhere, and she embraced me in the hug, just as you and Hibiki  
showed up."

"I'm sure you want to enjoy your freedom out of the hospital, Koneko-chan."said Kiro.  
"But as your sensei, I think it best if you go home for now, and maybe Aki can take you somewhere in  
the morning."

"Fine." said Koneko, taking Aki by the hand, which caused him to blush, and Hibiki to laugh.  
"Come along Aki-kun."

Leaving Hibiki and Kiro behind, Koneko pulled Aki along towards her temporary apartment. Thinking that  
Koneko and Aki was far enough way, Hibiki whispered:

{They may not admit it Kiro-sensei, but there is something going on between those too.}

{You might be right, Hibiki-kun.}whispered Kiro.

"We're just friends!" shouted Koneko., not even looking back.

"Opps." said Hibiki.  
"I forgot Koneko-chan, has better hearing then we do."

After walking for a bit and she had shouted back at Hibiki, Koneko looked over her shoulder, to see if they  
were following them. Not seeing them, Koneko stopped walking, which also caused Aki to stop as well.

"What's up Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.

"You said you would take me somewhere, Aki-kun."said Koneko.

"I am." said Aki.  
"Taking you home, is taking you somewhere."

"I told you I don't want to go home yet."said Koneko.

"Fine."said Aki.  
"Where would you like to go?"

"How about the top of The Hokage Mountain?" asked Koneko.

"I think that would be a little too much, right now. "said Aki.

"Your probably right."said Koneko.  
"So let's just walk around the village for awhile."

"Alright."said Aki.  
"But if you get tired, i'm taking you home. Deal?"

"Deal." said Koneko.

Having decided on what she wanted to do, Koneko and Aki walked through the village,while a light  
breeze blew through their hair. An hour later,Koneko moved closer to Aki and placed her head on his  
shoulder,which caused him to stop.

"Are you getting tired, Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.

"A little." said Koneko.

"Then it is time to take you home."said Aki.

"But.....

"No buts Koneko-chan."said Aki, with a firm voice.  
"You agreed that once you became tired, I could take you home."

"Alright, Aki-kun."said Koneko.

Turning around, and heading back the way they had come, Aki took Koneko home, while she had her  
head on his shoulder, all the way there. Reaching the apartment building, Aki stopped and took out the  
key Tsunade gave him.

"Where almost there Koneko-chan." said Aki.

Not getting a reply, Aki looked over at Koneko, and saw that she was now asleep.

"Oh great."mumbled Aki.  
"Koneko-chan,wake up."

"Hmm, five more minutes."said Koneko, moving closer.

Not left with many options, Aki picked Koneko up, and hoping that he didn't run into Naruto,  
he carried her inside, and began looking for her apartment. Having to go up two sets of stairs, Aki finally  
found it. Shifting Koneko a bit, so he could use the key, Aki unlocked the door, and opened it. Going inside,  
he saw a few pieces of furniture, obviously left behind by the previous tenants.

Noticing another door across the room, Aki carried Koneko over to it, and entered the room, finding a bed  
and a small dresser. Placing Koneko on the bed, Aki left locking the front door behind him, planning to give  
Koneko the key, in the morning.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning Koneko was awaken by someone knocking on her door.

Getting up, she left the bedroom, and headed towards the front door grumbling. Reaching the door,  
as the person continued knocking, Koneko unlocked the door, and jerked it open, to find Aki standing  
there.

"Morning Koneko-chan." said Aki.  
"Sorry to wake you up, but Hokage-sama wishes to see us."

"Hokage-san?" asked Koneko, yawning.  
"You told me The Hokage had died."

"That's right he did." said Aki.  
"Tsunade-sama is Hokage now."

"Oh, alright."said Koneko.

Joining Aki out in the hallway,Koneko pulled her door closed,and started to walk off towards the stairs.

"Wait up Koneko-chan."called Aki, running up to her a few moments later.  
"Here's the key to your apartment., holds out a key.

"Thanks."said Koneko, taking the key, and starting down the stairs.

Leaving the building a few minutes later, Koneko was once again happy that she was outdoors.  
Aki joining her a few moments later, found her standing there letting the sun shine down on here skin.

"Your going to get a sunburn if you stand there to long,Koneko-chan."said Aki, coming over to stand  
beside her.

"I know, but it feels so good to be outdoors."said Koneko.

"I'm sure it does, but we shouldn't keep Tsunade-sama waiting."said Aki., walking ahead a little bit.

Koneko hurrying up to him, grab his hand and moved around in front of him.

"I got an idea,Aki-kun."said Koneko.  
"Let's run. That way we get there faster, and I can feel the breeze in my hair."

"Run?" asked Aki.  
"I don't think that's.......(Koneko had already released his hand and took off.)  
"Koneko-chan!"called Aki, taking off after her.

Aki didn't catch up with Koneko until he reached the tower. However what he saw caused him to be  
concerned. For Koneko was down on her knees, holding her head in her hands. Rushing up to her, Aki  
knelt down in front of her, and asked:

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?

"I'm fine."said Koneko, standing up  
"I just got a little dizzy. It's nothing to be alarmed about,Aki-kun."

"Maybe you should mention it to Tsunade-sama." suggeted Aki.

"I said I was fine."said Koneko, a little defensively, as she walked towards the tower entrance.

"Koneko-chan,Tsunade-sama's office isn't in this part of the tower."said Aki, walking towards a set of  
stairs, that went up the side of the tower.  
"We have to climb the stairs here."

"Ok."said Koneko, coming over to him, and starting up the stairs.

Reaching a door a little later, Aki lead Koneko inside and down a long hallway to another door.

"This is Tsunade-sama's office."said Aki, knocking on the door

"Enter" said a voice from inside the room.

As Aki opened the door and went inside, Koneko following him, noticed that Hibiki and Kiro was already  
here. She also noticed a black haired woman, standing off the the side, holding a pig. Having come to stand  
in front of Tsunade with her team,Koneko waited.

"I have called you all here, because since are forces are stretched so thin, I have no other choice but to give  
this mission to genin."said Tsunade, picking up a scroll.  
"Kiro, your team is to take this scroll to the Mizukage, and bring back the one that she has."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." said Kiro, taking the scroll.  
"When do we leave?"

"Immediately." said Tsunade.  
"Since it will take a total of two weeks for you to get there, and back."

"Alright everyone, go get packed and meet at the east gate." said Kiro, looking at his team.

As everyone started to leave, except for Kiro, Tsunade said:

"Your not going Koneko-chan."

"But Tsunade-san." whined Koneko.

"No buts." said Tsunade.  
"You haven't been fully cleared by the hospital, and since Aki-kun was nice enough to  
confirm your little walk around the village...."

"You told her?" yelled Koneko, looking at Aki, who was now looking down at the floor.

"I only did it because I was concerned, Koneko-chan."said Aki, looking up and seeing that Koneko had  
turned away from him.  
"I'm really sorry Koneko-chan, but I was also ordered to tell Tsunade-sama.",comes over to her, and puts  
his hands on her shoulders.

"Just go do your mission,and leave me alone."said Koneko, moving away, which made Aki's hands  
fall from her shoulders.

"Come on Aki-kun."said Kiro, coming over to him.  
"We have a mission to do."

"Alright Sensei."said Aki, sadly, as he left the room, followed by Hibiki.

"Hokage-sama."said Kiro, bowing to her, then leaving as well.

After everyone else had left, leaving only Koneko in her office, Tsunade asked:

"Koneko-chan?"

"Yes Tsunade-san." said Koneko, turning to face her, and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't blame you for wanting to be outdoors, since being in the hospital for five months." said Tsunade.  
"But you can't be doing anything, that puts a strain on your body right now."

"I know that, Tsunade-san." said Koneko.  
"But I just wanted to enjoy being outdoors again."

"Aki-kun told me, that you became tired only after one hour of walking." said Tsunade.  
"Can you imagine what might happen, if you tried to do more?"

"Yes Tsunade-san, I realize that." said Koneko.  
"But I hate not being able to do anything."

"Give it time, Koneko-chan." said Tsunade.  
"Now I want you to return home, and rest."

"Alright Tsunade-san." said Koneko, bowing,then turning to leave.

"Before you go." called Tsunade.  
"You have a check-up appointment tomorrow at nine am. Be at the hospital, a little before that,  
Koneko-chan."

"Ok Tsunade-san."said Koneko., reaching the door,opening it,and leaving.

After Koneko had left, the black haired woman moved closer to Tsunade, and said:

"I feel sorry for her."

"I know what you mean, Shizune."said Tsunade.  
"But if you had seen the injury report on her, you would be same the way I am."

"How badly hurt was she?"asked Shizune.

"Koneko-chan had about a hundred stab wounds to her back, plus she was kicked in the head,  
which knocked her unconscious." said Tsunade.  
"She's very lucky to be alive."

"Who was it that did that to her?"asked Shizune.

"It was her foster father Nijori Kenji." said Tsunade.  
"And so far he has eluded capture."

"Do you think he is still in the village?" asked Shizune.

"Not likely." said Tsunade, standing up, and going to stare out the window behind her.  
"But if he is, he is hiding himself very well."

Koneko

"I know Tsunade-san means well." said Koneko.  
"But I feel so helpless right now.", reaches the bottom of the stairs, and starts home.

"Excuse me,young lady." says a female voice behind Koneko.

Stopping and turning around, Koneko saw a old woman coming up to her.

"Can I help you, Miss?"asked Koneko, once the old woman got closer to her.

"I seem to be lost, and was wondering if you could give me directions?" asked the old woman.

"I'll try."said Koneko.  
"What are you looking for exactly?"

"I heard there was a place in the village, that sold exotic items." said the old woman.  
"I was looking for it, so that I could buy my granddaughter something for her birthday."

"Oh I know where that is."said Koneko, starting to point out the way.

"Sorry to ask deary, but can you please take me there?" asked the old woman.  
"I'm afraid my mind isn't as sharp as it used to be."

"I don't know." said Koneko, looking up towards where Tsunade's office is.  
"I was told by Hokage-san, to go straight home."

"Please?" begged the old woman.  
"My granddaughter will be so disappointed, if I don't get her something."

After a few minutes of thinking on it,Koneko said:

"Alright, i'll show you where it is."

"Thank you deary." said the old woman.  
"My granddaughter is going to be so happy, because of your help."

Taking off in the direction of the exotic goods vendors, Koneko walked with the old woman following  
closely behind her. Thirty minutes later, Koneko stopped, and said:

"Here you are miss."  
"Now I need to go, before Hokage-san finds out i'm not at home."

"I really thank you for bringing me here." said the old woman.  
"How about I buy you something, to show my appreciation?"

"That's not necessary."said Koneko, starting to turn around.

"But I insist."said the old woman, taking Koneko by the hand, and pulling her towards a jewelry stand.

Reaching the stand the old woman released Koneko's hand, and began looking over the jewelry.

"Hope I don't offend you, but you have a strong grip for a old lady." said Koneko, massaging her hand.

"Sorry about that deary." said the old woman.  
"Now do you see anything that you like."

Looking over the jewelry, Koneko found a ring that had a price of fifty ryo, wrote on a slip of paper.

"I'll take this."said Koneko, picking up and showing the ring to the old woman.

"Your much to pretty, for that little thing."said the old woman.  
"How about this", points to a red stone necklace, that has a price of five thousand ryo.

"I could never accept anything that cost that much." said Koneko.

"Nonsense deary." said the old woman.  
"I have so much money, that I don't even know what to do with it all.", turns to the shopkeeper.  
I'll buy that red stone necklace,please."

"Yes ma'am."said the shopkeeper, taking the necklace out of the display.  
"Will there be anything else?"

"No,that will be all thanks." said the old woman, taking out the money, and handing it to the shopkeeper,  
who then gave her the necklace.  
"Since your taller then me deary, your going to have to get on your knees, so I can put this on you.",  
turning to face Koneko.

Hearing the words get on your knees, caused Koneko to zone out, and wrap her arms around her body.  
A few moments later,the old woman asked:

"Are you alright deary?", gently taking Koneko's elbow.

"What?"asked Koneko, looking around and seeing the old woman, looking concerned.  
I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a few minutes. Now what did you say?"

"I would like to see how this looks on you."said the old woman, holding up the necklace.  
"But since your taller then I am, your going to have to kneel down, so I can put it on you."

"Oh ok."said Koneko, turning around, and getting down on her knees.

Moving closer the old woman undid the clasp on the necklace, and placed it around Koneko's neck,  
reclasping it. She then reached up, and touched Koneko's hair with her right hand.

"You have really pretty hair,deary."said the old woman, coming to stand in front of Koneko.  
"Now come along, since I have one more item to buy."

"Yes ma'am."said Koneko, getting to her feet, with a glazed look in her eyes.

End of Chapter Sixteen

Will Koneko be hurt again like before, or will someone unexpected rescue her? You will have to wait till next time,to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

(a/n:this chapter starts right where sixteen left off.)

Chapter Seventeen

Koneko being oblivious to her surroundings, didn't realize the old woman was leading her towards the  
area where, she had stayed with the Nijori's. As the old woman went around a corner, someone grabbed  
Koneko's shoulder, which snapped her out of that glazed look. Realizing she wasn't at the jewelry stand,  
Koneko began looking around, eventually seeing Gai.

"Gai-sensei, how did I get here?" asked Koneko.

"You was following a old woman, Koneko-chan."said Gai.  
"I called out to you a few times, but it was like you couldn't hear me."  
"Can you tell me, what happened before you came here?"

"After I had showed a old woman to the exotic vendors, I was going to leave."said Koneko.  
"She offered to buy me something, so we went to a jewelry store where she bought this for me.", holds up the  
necklace.

"What happened after she bought the necklace?" asked Gai.

"She wanted to see how it looked on me, so she asked me to kneel down." said Koneko.  
"Doing as she asked, I got down on my knees, and she put the necklace around my neck and clasped it."  
"She then....oh no.",worry on her face.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?" asked Gai.

"She placed her hand on my head, just like Kenji would do."said Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, go back to that jewelry stand and wait for me, ok?"said Gai, running off around the corner.

Koneko doing as she was told, headed back towards the jewelry stand like Gai had asked. Reaching the stand,  
Koneko sat down in front of it, realizing that she had come very close to possibly being hurt again.

Gai returning to the stand some time later, found Koneko with her knees pulled up to her chest,and her head  
laying down on her crossed arms. Kneeling down, Gai placed his hand on Koneko's shoulder, and asked:

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?"

As Koneko looked up at him,Gai could see that she had been crying.

"How could I have been so stupid?" asked Koneko.  
"I mean, i'm a ninja and I couldn't even see through a transformation jutsu."

"Not many people can tell the difference, Koneko-chan."said Gai.

"I can."said Koneko.  
"Iruka-sensei would often test us on seeing through transformations, by having three people enter the room,  
disguised as someone else. I never failed."

"Come on Koneko-chan, i'll walk you home, then go inform The Hokage about what happened." said Gai.

"Arigato Gai-sensei." said Koneko, getting to her feet.

Once Koneko was on her feet, Gai placed his hand on her shoulder, and began leading her towards her  
apartment. Dropping Koneko off forty minutes later,he said:

"I want you too stay here Koneko-chan, and keep your door locked."

"I will, Gai-sensei." said Koneko, closing her apartment door, and locking it.

Gai hearing the door lock, took off towards The Hokage's office, to inform her about what happened to  
Koneko.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Koneko having removed her boots and laid down on the couch, was about to drift off to sleep,  
when someone knocked on her door.

[If I just lay here, maybe they will leave.] thought Koneko, staying where she was.

The knocking continued a few moments later, then someone said:

"Koneko-chan, it's Gai."  
"Hokage-sama wishes to see you, about what happened earlier."

Sighing loudly, Koneko got to her feet, and headed towards her door. Reaching the door, she started  
to unlock it, but stopped when she remembered what had happened with the old woman.

"How do I know your really Gai-sensei?" asked Koneko.  
"You could be Kenji transformed again."

"It's really me Koneko-chan."said Gai.  
"But if you want proof, you told me at the jewelry stand, that you should have seen through a transformation  
jutsu, because of Iruka's test."

"Ok Gai-sensei, give me a moment to unlock the door." said Koneko.

Unlocking her door, Koneko opened it to find Gai smiling at her, and his hands behind him.

"Didn't Tsunade-san, believe what you told her, Gai-sensei?"asked Koneko.

"She did." said Gai.  
"But she wants to hear it from you as well."

"Let me get my boots on, then we can go see her." said Koneko, turning around, and heading back  
towards the couch.

Reaching the couch and kneeling down, Koneko heard the sound of her door closing. Looking over her  
shoulder, she saw that Gai had come in, and was walking towards her. Standing back up, and starting to  
turn around, she said:

"I didn't say you could come in, Gai........"

Having fully turned around just as Gai reached her, Koneko was met with a feeling of pain in her  
abdomen. Looking down, she saw the handle of a small dagger in Gai's hand, and the blade buried  
inside her. Placing his other hand on Koneko's chest, Gai gave a hard push, which caused Koneko to  
stumble backwards, and fall to the floor.

"Gai-sensei, why are you doing this?" asked Koneko, moving away.

"My dear Koneko-chan, how naive you are." said Gai, walking towards her.

Reaching the wall of her apartment, Koneko had no where else to go, as Gai stopped in front of her,  
and knelt down inches from her face.

"I'm doing this because, your the only one who has survived my attacks, Koneko-chan."said Gai, bringing  
the dagger up to Koneko's cheek.  
"You know your much to pretty, so how about we change that., places the dagger just under her eye, and  
pulls downward stopping at her chin.

Koneko passing out from the pain,caused Kenji to smile at her.

"I suppose I should kill you know." said Kenji.  
"But I think i'll leave you alive, since it's so much fun tormenting you., (reaches up and places his hand  
on Koneko's head.

Removing his hand a few minutes later, Kenji stood up, transformed into someone else,and left Koneko's  
apartment closing the door behind him.

Hospital Again:Sometime later

Groaning Koneko opened her eyes, and saw the white ceiling of the hospital.

"Your finally awake, Koneko-chan." said a voice at the foot of her bed.

Raising her head and looking that way, Koneko's eyes widened in fear, as the person moved towards  
the side of the bed.

"Stay away!" yelled Koneko, trying to move away, but she was hit with pain.

"Koneko-chan, it's me,Gai, continuing to come towards, the side of the bed.  
"I won't hurt you."

"I said stay away." yelled Koneko, performing handsigns, which caused her right hand to glow blue, and  
become cold.

Reaching the side of the bed, Gai reached out to touch Koneko's shoulder, which caused her to attack  
him. Gai blocked with his arm, just as Koneko called out "Hyoton:Hyouketsu Hira" hitting Gai's arm and  
causing it to freeze. As Gai grabbed his arm, Koneko managed to get off the bed, and ran towards the door  
just as it opened, causing Koneko to almost run into someone.

"What's going on in here, Gai?"asked Tsunade, entering the room.

"Tsunade-san."said Koneko, stopping where she was.

"Koneko-chan, your awake." said Tsunade, as Gai moved towards her.

"Tsunade-sama." said Gai.

Koneko hearing Gai close behind her, ran behind Tsunade and grabbed onto her.

"Tsunade-san, stop him." pleaded Koneko.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" yelled Tsunade.

"He\ she attacked me." said Koneko and Gai at the same time.

"What?" asked Tsunade, looking at Koneko.  
"Explain what happened, Koneko-chan."

"I was laying on my couch at home, when someone knocked on my door." said Koneko.  
"I was going to ignore it, since I was almost asleep. But the knocking continued, then the person said,  
they was Gai-sensei."

"Koneko-chan, I have been with Hokage-sama, since I left your apartment."said Gai.  
"I was also the one who brought you here."

"Lier!" shouted Koneko.  
"You came to my apartment, and said that Tsunade-san wanted to see me."

"Are you sure it was Gai?" asked Tsunade, looking at Koneko again.

"He knew about the test Iruka-sensei had us take, to see through transformations."said Koneko.

"What happened after he said that?"asked Tsunade.

"I unlocked the door, and opened it."said Koneko.  
"I asked him if you believed what he told you about Kenji, and he said that you wanted to hear it from me,  
Tsunade-san. I then told him that I had to get my boots, so I went to get them."  
"Next thing I know, he comes inside and closes my door."

"You didn't invite him in did you?" asked Tsunade.

"No I didn't." said Koneko.  
"He just came in."

"Then that wasn't me."said Gai.  
"For I would never enter someones home, without their permission."

"If it wasn't you Gai-sensei, who else could it have been?"asked Koneko.

"It was more then likely Kenji,disguised as me."said Gai, holding out his left hand to Koneko.

"I'm sorry I accused you, Gai-sensei."said Koneko, taking Gai's hand.  
"But he looked exactly like you."

"It's alright Koneko-chan." said Gai.  
"Could you remove this now, my arm is going numb?", holds up his frozen arm.

"Oh of course."said Koneko, performing a handsign.  
"Dispel.", touches the ice on Gai's arm.

After the ice left Gai's arm, Koneko went back to the bed, and laid back down as Tsunade came over.

"Other then being sore, you can leave if you want, Koneko-chan." said Tsunade.  
"But Kenji is still out there, so I would like it best if you stayed here."

"I know you want to protect me, Tsunade-san."said Koneko.  
"But I don't want to stay here, hiding."

"Your not hiding." said Tsunade.  
"Your staying here, is so that there are people here that can watch you, through out the day."

"But what's to keep Kenji from hiding as a medic, and coming in my room?" asked Koneko.

"I can have a jutsu cast, that prevents anyone in disguise coming near your room, Koneko-chan."  
said Tsunade.

"That might work." said Koneko.  
"But I don't want to stay here, Tsunade-san. Five months was long enough."

"Hokage-sama, if I could make a suggestion."said Gai, coming to stand beside her.  
"Since Koneko-chan doesn't want to stay here, how about if she comes to the training times with my  
team in the mornings, then when she goes home, you assign Anbu or someone to watch her home?"

"I don't know." said Tsunade, a little concerned.  
"What about you Koneko-chan, do you want to do Gai's suggestion?"

"If it keeps me from staying in the hospital, i'll do anything." said Koneko.

"Alright." said Tsunade.  
"But you are not to go anywhere alone, and your still not allowed to do any training. Is that clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-san."said Koneko, starting to get up, but is stopped by Tsunade.

"Since you have that check-up in the morning, why don't you at least stay here tonight?"asked Tsunade.  
"Then once i'm done, i'll send for Gai and he can come get you.

"Alright Tsunade-san."said Koneko, laying back down.

A few moments later Tsunade and Gai left, leaving Koneko alone.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Early the next morning Koneko awake, and stretched her arms above her head. However, feeling pain  
she quickly stopped, and returned her arms to her side. Sighing loudly, she tossed the cover off of  
herself, and got out of bed. Once on her feet, she headed towards the window.

Reaching the window, she opened the curtains and noticed that it was still dark outside. As she stood  
there looking outside, she saw someone heading towards the entrance.

[It's too early for visitation.] thought Koneko, leaving the window, and heading towards the door.

Reaching the door, Koneko opened it and leaned out enough, so she could watch the front doors. As  
she watched a black haired man entered and came up to the front desk. Since her hearing is better than  
others, Koneko was able to hear:

"Excuse me, but I was told by Hokage-sama, that a friend of mine is here." said the man.

"Visiting hours don't start for another three hours, sir." said the receptionist.  
"Your going to have to come back then."

"Oh that's too bad."said the man, holding out his right hand.  
"I'm really sorry for troubling you so early."

"It was no trouble sir."said the receptionist, taking the mans hand.

Thinking that the man was going to leave, Koneko started to go back into her room. But hearing the man  
say something,caused her to stop.

"Can you please tell me, what room Koneko-chan is in?"asked the man, having released the  
receptionists hand.

"Of course sir." said the receptionist.  
"Go down this hallway"., points towards Koneko's room.  
"It will be the second door,on your left."

"Thank you miss."said the man, turning and heading in the direction, she had pointed.

Koneko quickly going back into her room, closed the door and locked it.

[I have to get out of here.] thought Koneko, running towards the window, and opening it.

Hearing the sound of a small click, Koneko looked back at her door, and saw it slowly opening. Koneko  
having jumped out the window took off running, as soon as her feet hit the ground. The man entering  
the room a few moments later, saw the open window and walked over to it.

"So, you choose to run Koneko-chan." said the man.  
"Good, that makes it much more fun, when I catch you.", jumps out the window, and performs handsigns.  
"Sorazorashii Gawa no jutsu".

After finishing his jutsu, the man gave a satisfied smile and took off after Koneko.

The End?

As Koneko ran she would stop at different buildings, knock on their doors, and call out for someone to  
help her, being unsuccessful each time.

"Why isn't anyone answering?" yelled Koneko, taking off running again.  
"And where are all the guards?"

Reaching the memorial stone, Koneko breathing heavily fell to her knees.

"I can't run anymore." said Koneko, breathing heavely.  
"And my head is killing me.", places her hand up to where, Kenji had kicked her.

"Looks our little game of cat and mouse, is over Koneko-chan." said a voice behind her.  
"But I will admit, even with my genjutsu, you gave me a long chase."

"A genjutsu?"asked Koneko, performing handsigns.  
"Release."

"Hahaha." laughed the man.  
"It would take someone of anbu level or higher, to break this jutsu. And since your the only one caught  
in it, no one is going to come save you."

Koneko getting to her feet, was about to run again, but before she could, she heard.

"Doton:Ishi Keta Hetoya" shouted the man.

As Koneko was surrounded by stone columns, she heard the man say:

"Your not getting away that easily, Koneko-chan."

As Koneko became afraid, the man appeared inside the circle with her, by using a teleportation jutsu.  
Looking up at her,the man said:

"My my, Koneko-chan."  
"I knew you was hiding something, but I never expected this."

Koneko looking down at herself, saw that she had returned to her cat like appearance.

"Hahaha." laughed the man.  
"Here we was playing cat and mouse, and it turns out that you was the cat, Koneko-chan,walks over to  
one of the columns, and performs handsigns.  
"Doton:Ishi Yari no jutsu."

Taking the spear he had just created, the man started towards Koneko.

"You might want to reconsider getting near me, Kenji."said Koneko.  
"For in this form, I am able to fight you."

"Oh please." said Kenji.  
"Your barely able to stand as is, plus your too exhausted to even form handsigns.", moves closer.

"Last chance Kenji." said Koneko, placing her hands at her sides.

"Die." shouts Kenji, rushing towards her ,with the spear pointed at her chest.

Managing to dodge his attack, Koneko caught the spear in her left shoulder, just as two of her fingers  
touched Kenji's forehead.

"You first."said Koneko.

Letting go of the spear, Kenji grabs his head, then falls over backwards, with a look of shock on his face.  
Koneko reaching up and pulling the spear from her shoulder, looked down at Kenji with a look of  
surprise and relief, before collapsing on top of him.

Hospital Once More

Having been found a few hours ago, Koneko awoke to find herself back in her room, with Tsunade  
standing beside the bed.

"Tsunade-san." said Koneko.

"Your alot of trouble, you know that." said Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-san." said Koneko.  
"But you shouldn't have to worry about me anymore, since Kenji should be dead."

"You say that, as if you don't care that you almost killed a person."said Tsunade.

"Considering that it was Kenji, I don't."said Koneko.  
"Wait, what do you mean by almost?", realizing what Tsunade had said.

"Kenji is still alive." said Tsunade.  
"But considering the state he's in, he just as well be dead." "What did you do to him,exactly?"

"I'm not sure really." said Koneko.  
"Since the jutsu didn't work, like it was supposed to."

"What was supposed to have happened?" asked Tsunade.

"I used my freezing palm jutsu." said Koneko.  
"Normally it would encase what I touch in ice, but for some reason it didn't work that way on Kenji."

"Well whatever happened, he won't be bothering you again."said Tsunade.

"Did you examine him, Tsunade-san?"asked Koneko.

"Yes I did." said Tsunade.  
"And the results were a little strange."

"How so?" asked Koneko.

"At first I though the Hyuga clans Gentle Fist technique, was used on him." said Tsunade.  
"However, on closer examination it showed that Kenji's brain had been frozen from the inside, then  
spread outwards."

"Sounds scary."said Koneko.

"Yes it does."said Tsunade.  
"Anyway, lets go ahead and get your check-up done, since your here., takes out a small light,and shines it  
into Koneko's eyes.  
"Your vision seems ok. Now I need you to remove your shirt."

"May I ask why?" asked Koneko.

"I just want to look at your back, and make sure all those stab wounds have healed properly." said Tsunade.

Doing as Tsunade asked, Koneko sat up and pulled off her shirt. Tsunade turning on a light above the bed,  
then ran her hand over Koneko's back, feeling the numerous scars that were there.

"Ok, Koneko-chan you can put your shirt back on now." said Tsunade.

"Am I able to start training again, Tsunade-san?"asked Koneko, once she had her shirt back on.

"I suppose so." said Tsunade.  
"But I want you to start off, with light training. And if you become tired or dizzy, you are stop for the  
day, understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-san, I understand."said Koneko.  
"Is Gai-sensei still going to come get me today?"

"Since Kenji is no longer a threat, you can leave by yourself."said Tsunade, turning around,  
and heading towards the door.

Getting out of the bed, Koneko put her boots on, and left the room, leaving the hospital a few minutes later.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Standing outside the hospital for awhile, Koneko wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. Her  
teammates were still gone on that mission, and she didn't really want to train alone.

[I guess i'll just walk around, for awhile.] thought Koneko, starting to walk away, from the hospital.

Not really aiming to head in that direction, Koneko arrived at the tower a short time later.

[Wonder if Tsunade-san, has any missions that I can do.] thought Koneko , heading up towards  
Tsunade's office.

Reaching Tsunade's office, Koneko knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." said a voice,inside the room.

Entering the room, Koneko found Tsunade sitting behind her desk, with Shikamaru standing in front of  
her.

"Oh."said Koneko.  
"Sorry Tsunade-san, i'll come back later., starts to leave.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?"asked Tsunade.

"I was wondering if you might have any solo missions, that I could do."said Koneko,coming back into  
the room.

"Any certain reason you want a solo mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Well since Aki-kun......I mean, since my teammates are still gone, I was wanting something to do."  
said Koneko, blushing a bit.

"Let's see what I have." said Tsunade, smiling at Koneko's embarrassment, then looking over some  
scrolls on her desk.  
"Looks like I have three D-rank missions, Koneko-chan."

"What are they, Tsunade-san?"asked Koneko.

"One is to catch The Feudal Lord's cat." said Tsunade, looking at the other two scrolls.  
"Sorry, but that's the only one, that I will allow you to do alone."

"I suppose it is better then nothing." said Koneko, coming up to Tsunade's desk, and reaching for the  
scroll.

"You won't be needing the scroll Koneko-chan, since you have done this mission a few times already."  
said Tsunade.

"Very well, Tsunade-san."said Konkeo, turning around, and leaving.

After Koneko had left, Tsunade turned back to Shikamaru.

(a/n:the mission to retrieve Sasuke starts here, but i'm not going to write about it.)

Having searched most of the village and not finding the cat, Koneko headed towards the front gate.  
Nearing the gate, Koneko saw four people standing there, as if they was waiting for someone. Getting  
closer, Koneko saw that it was Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru, as well as a person she didn't know,  
but knew that he was Hyuga. Reaching them, she started to say something, but stopped when the dog,  
that was with them started barking at her.

"Akumaru, stop that."shouted Kiba, picking him up.  
"What's wrong buddy?"

"Arf arf." went Akumaru, looking towards Koneko.

"What do you mean, she smells like a cat?" asked Kiba, sniffing the air.  
"You know, now that you mention it I smell a cat as well.", walks towards Koneko, sniffing the air.

[Oh no.] thought Koneko.  
[What am I going to do?]

As Kiba got closer to her, Koneko was preparing to run. But just as Kiba reached her, something above  
them went meow. As everyone looked up, seeing the Feudal Lords cat, Koneko said:

"I have been looking all over for you."  
"Now come down here, so I can take you back."

Meow." said the cat, going over to a place, and climbing down.

Going over to the cat once it was on the ground, Koneko picked it up, and started off.

Later guys." called Koneko, looking over her shoulder.

After Koneko had left, Naruto arrived and that group started off on their mission to retrieve Sasuke. Koneko  
having dropped off the cat,and getting the pay for the mission,headed home.

Two weeks and two days later, Koneko was found standing at the east gate.

[I really hope Aki-kun is ok.] thought Koneko, walking back and forth inside the gate.

Stepping outside the gate, just enough to acknowledge the guard, Koneko asked:

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if my teammates have passed through here recently?"

"No one has passed through this gate, for the last three weeks."said the guard.  
"Except for when Kiro-san left with his team."

"Oh ok."said Koneko, going back inside, sitting down on a nearby bench, and starting to worry.

[Tsunade-san said it would only take two weeks there and back.] thought Koneko.  
[It is now four days past that.]

Hours later as it was getting darker, Koneko was still at the gate. As the guard came in to make sure no  
one was heading out, he saw Koneko. Walking over to her,he said:

"I'm sorry but it is time to lock up the gate, for the night."  
"Why don't you go home, and if your teammates come in, i'll tell them that you was here?"

"Alright."said Koneko, getting to her feet, as the guard went back outside, and started to close the gate,  
as Koneko watched.

Just as the gate was almost fully closed, Koneko managed to hear someone shout" hold the gate."

As the gate reopened, Koneko made her way closer, so she could see who had shouted. Seeing two  
people running towards the gate, Koneko was able to see that the biggest of the two, was carrying  
something. As the people got closer, Koneko was able to make out Kiro and Aki. As they entered the gate,  
Koneko ran up to them.

"Aki-kun, I was worried about you."said Koneko, embracing him.

"Koneko-chan, you didn't have to worry."said Aki, becoming embarrassed.

"I guess I should have expected this." said the person who was being carried.  
"I get hurt, and Koneko-chan is only worried about Aki."

"I was worried about all of you, Hibiki-kun." said Koneko, having released Aki.  
"But I can't hug you, since Kiro-sensei is carrying you."  
"So why was you gone longer then need be?"

"Let's go see Hokage-sama, then i'll explain what happened."said Kiro, starting to walk away.

As Koneko turned around to follow Kiro, she was stopped by Aki grabbing her hand.

"Something wrong, Aki-kun?"asked Koneko, turning back around, and looking into his face.

"You got hurt again, didn't you Koneko-chan?" asked Aki, reaching up and touching the scar on her  
cheek.

"Not at all." said Koneko.  
"I got this training.", points to the scar.

"Koneko-chan, don't lie to me." said Aki, a little angry, which caused Koneko to flinch.

"I'm sorry Aki-kun." said Koneko, looking down at his chest.

"Was it your foster father?" asked Aki, using his hand to raise Koneko's head, so that she looked him  
in the eyes.

"Yes." said Koneko.  
"But I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Aki was about to ask something, but Kiro having stopped up the road, called to them.

"Come on you too."

"Coming Sensei." said Aki and Koneko, taking off after Kiro, who had started walking again.

The Hokage's Office

Having dropped Hibiki off at the hospital, Kiro and the others were now standing before Tsunade.

"Was your mission successful?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes it was Tsunade-sama." said Kiro, taking out a scroll, and handing it to her.

"Now then, care to explain why your four days later then the allotted time?" asked Tsunade.

"We was attacked on our return journey." said Kiro.  
"Hibiki-kun was hurt badly, so we stopped in a nearby village, so his injuries could be taken care of."

"I see." said Tsunade.  
"Aki-kun, Koneko-chan your both dismissed.

"Yes Tsunade-san."said Koneko, bowing.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."said Aki, bowing as well.

Leaving Tsunade's room, Aki and Koneko made there way out of the tower, and down the stairs to the  
ground.

"Want me to walk you home, Koneko-chan?"asked Aki, once they had left the stairs.

"That's not really necessary, Aki-kun."said Koneko.  
"Especially since Kenji is no longer able to attack me."

"Oh yea, about that."said Aki.  
"What happened to him?"

"It's not important." said Koneko, leaning upwards, and kissing Aki on the cheek.  
"Night Aki-kun., starts to walk away.

"Tell me what happened." said Aki, grabbing Koneko's hand.

"You want to know, what happened to me since you left, or just what happened to Kenji?" asked Koneko.

"Tell me everything that happened, since I left." said Aki.

"Alright."said Koneko.  
"But since it is a little long, let's walk towards my apartment, while I tell you."

"Ok."said Aki, stating to walk, while still holding Koneko's hand.  
"So what happened?"

"After you had left the Hokage's office, I was told to return home." said Koneko.  
"So leaving the office, I had started home when on reaching the ground ,a old woman came up to me  
and asked for directions."

"Let me guess, this was Kenji in disguise."said Aki.

"Yes it was."said Koneko.  
"But I didn't know that. Anyway, after finding out where the woman wanted to go, I took her to that place.  
Once there she bought this for me.", holds up the red stone necklace.

"That sure is pretty."said Aki.  
"Must have cost quite alot."

"It did." said Koneko.  
"Anyway, the woman asked me to kneel down, so she could put the necklace on me. Doing as she  
asked, I got down on my knees, with my back to her. After she put the necklace on me, she touched  
my hair, and I don't remember anything, until Gai-sensei grabbed my shoulder, a little later."

"So you wasn't hurt at that time, right?" asked Aki.

"Right." said Koneko.  
"I got hurt after Gai-sensei had dropped me off at home."

"How badly was you hurt?" asked Aki, concern in his voice.

"Besides the cut on my face, I was stabbed in the abdomen."said Koneko.  
"Having to stay in the hospital again, I awoke really early in the morning. Getting out of bed, I went  
over to the window, and looked outside, were I saw someone approaching the hospital."

"Kenji again?" asked Aki.

"Yea, and again I didn't know it till later."said Koneko.  
"He chased me through Konoha, finally catching me at the memorial stone, since I was tired and  
my head was hurting."

"How badly did he hurt you this time?" asked Aki.

"Only injury I got this time, was to my left shoulder." said Koneko.  
"But as Tsunade-san explained it to me, Kenji was far worser off then I was."

"How so?"asked Aki, stopping outside Koneko's apartment.

"Tsunade-san said she examined Kenji, and it looked like your clans gentle fist ability had been used  
on him."said Koneko.  
"However, she said on closer examination, Kenji's brain had frozen from the inside, then moved  
outwards."

"Did Tsunade-sama, say how that could have happened?" asked Aki.

"No she didn't." said Koneko.  
"Which I am wondering about that myself, since I used freezing palm on Kenji, and it didn't work like  
it should have."

"What do you mean?" asked Aki.

"I mean, it didn't encase his head in ice, like the jutsu normally does." said Koneko.  
"Of course I was only able to touch him, with two fingers, not the full palm."

Aki who seemed lost in thought, didn't notice when Koneko released his hand, and said goodnight.

"Aki-kun, I said goodnight." said Koneko, placing her hand on his shoulder, and gently shaking him.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Sorry Koneko-chan."said Aki, snapping out of his train of thought.  
"I'll see you sometime in the morning.", runs off.

[He didn't answer my question.] thought Koneko.  
[All well, i'll ask him in the morning.], goes into the apartment building, heading towards her own  
apartment.

Reaching her apartment, Koneko took out her key, unlocked the door, and went inside. Closing and  
locking the door behind her,she headed towards her bedroom, where she took off her boots , climbed  
into bed, and a few minutes later, fell asleep.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

(a/n:I know what I am going to write here isn't possible, but i'm going to right it anyway.)

Chapter Twenty

The next morning Koneko awoke pretty early. Getting out of bed,she got dressed in the outfit she bought,  
then putting her boots on, left her apartment a few minutes later heading towards Team Elevens training  
ground. Arriving at the training ground forty minutes later, Koneko saw only Kiro standing there.

"Good morning Kiro-sensei."said Koneko, going over to him.

"Good morning Koneko-chan." said Kiro.  
"Since Hibiki-kun is still in the hospital, and Aki hasn't arrived, training is cancelled for the day."

"Ok,sensei." said Koneko.  
"Since we're not going to train, can you help me with something, Kiro-sensei?"

"What is it you are wanting to do?"said Kiro.

"Well since this is the only outfit I have, besides the one I wore yesterday, I was wanting to go back  
to the Nijori's and get the rest of my clothes." said Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, if I may ask, how come you haven't done this before now?"asked Kiro.

"Well, I didn't want to go back there, by myself."said Koneko, a little embarrassed.

"I see." said Kiro.  
"I'll go with you,a nd get your stuff Koneko-chan."

"Arigato Kiro-sensei."said Koneko, starting to walk off.

As Kiro and Koneko headed off towards her former home, Aki was inside The Hyuga compound, faced  
with a dilemma.

Aki

[I shouldn't do this, since it might hurt Koneko-chan, but I need to know if I did the right thing giving  
her my blood.]thought Aki, standing outside a door.  
[I have no choice, even if means Koneko-chan hating me.], reaches up and knocks on the door.

"Enter." said a voice inside the room.

Opening the door, Aki went inside and said:

"I have a problem, I need to discuss with you Tou-san.", looking down at the floor.

"Ahh Aki-kun, we was just talking about you." said Aki's Tousan.

Hearing this Aki looked up, and saw the one person he wanted to avoid, in this conversation.

"Hiashi-sama."said Aki, quickly bowing.  
"Forgive me for the interruption, sir.", starts to leave.

"It is alright Aki-kun."said Hiashi, getting to his feet.  
"I was just about to leave.", turns to Aki's tou-san.  
"We can finish our discusion later, Atsushi."

"Of course Lord Hiashi."said Atsushi, getting to his feet, and walking Hiashi to the door.

After showing Hiashi out, Atsushi closed the door and turned to Aki.

"Now what is this problem, you have Aki-kun?" asked Atsushi.

"It has to do with a member of my team, Tou-san."said Aki.

"You need to be a little more specific, Aki-kun."said Atsushi.

"It is about Koneko-chan, Tou-san."said Aki.  
"I may have done something, that will put her in danger."

"You didn't get her pregnant, did you?"asked Atsushi, concern in his voice.

"No."said Aki, blushing.  
"It's not like that all."

"Then just tell me what it is." said Atsushi.  
"Otherwise, we will be here all day."

Sighing loudly Aki said:

"Alright Tou-san, i'll get to the point."  
"I gave Koneko-chan some of my blood, in order to save her life."

After a very long silence, Atsushi said:

"This is a very serious matter, Aki-kun."

"I know Tou-san." said Aki.  
"But Koneko-chan would have died, if I hadn't done something, and since Hiashi-sama would have  
said she was a nobody and let her die, I didn't have any choice"

"Aki-kun, I can see the reason behind you doing what you did." said Atsushi.  
"But there is a reason, why giving Hyuga blood to someone outside the clan, is forbidden."

"I know it was forbidden, Tou-san."said Aki.  
"But Koneko-chan had a O negative blood type and The Hyuga clan, was the only ones in the village  
that matched it."

"O negative?" asked Atsushi.  
"Are you sure that is what she has, Aki-kun?"

"I heard it from The Third Hokage himself." said Aki.  
"And I don't think he would lie about something like that, especially with Koneko-chan possibly dieing."

"Can you tell me anything about Koneko-chan?"asked Atsushi.  
"Like who her parents are?"

"Besides her being adopted, I can only tell you what she looks like, since not much is known  
about her."said Aki.

"That's a start, I guess." said Atsushi.

"Koneko-chan, has pale skin and silver hair." said Aki.  
"Her eyes are blue, and when she looks at you, it's like.....i'm not sure how to describe it."

"Sounds like Koneko-chan, may be a very pretty young girl." said Atsushi.

"She is Tou-san." said Aki.  
"And I would do anything to protect her."

"Would you even go against The Hyuga Council, Aki-kun?"asked Atsushi.

"If I had to, yes I would."said Aki.  
"I would even defy Hiashi-sama, if it kept Koneko-chan safe."  
"Are you going to tell the council about Koneko-chan, Tou-san?"

"I don't really have much choice, Aki-kun."said Asushi.  
"You giving Koneko-chan your blood, may have put not only her at risk, but the clan abilities as well."

"What would happen to Koneko-chan, if you tell the Council?"asked Aki.

"I don't know, for certain"said Atsushi.  
"But unless something happens to change there mind, Koneko-chan will more then likely be killed,  
too insure the safety of the Hyuga abilities."

Aki just stood there not believing what his tou-san had just said. Atsushi coming over to him, placed his  
hand on Aki's shoulder,and said:

"I know this isn't the answer that you wanted, Aki-kun."  
"But that is why there are rules to this kind of thing.", releases Aki, and heads towards the door,  
opening it.  
"I'm going to go inform the council of what you have done. I would advise you to go find Koneko-chan,  
and prepare her for what might happen."

"I understand Tou-san." said Aki, moving towards the open door.

"Aki-kun, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but also go inform Hokage-sama about what is going  
to happen."said Atsushi.  
"She can't interfere in clan matters, but maybe she can do something, to help the problem at hand."

"I'll do as you ask, Tou-san." said Aki, reaching the door, and leaving.

Koneko and Kiro

Having arrived at the Nijori home, Kiro following Koneko entered the house and began looking around.

"Where is your room, Koneko-chan?" asked Kiro.

"It is upstairs." said Koneko.

Going further into the house, Koneko suddenly stopped, and looking at a place on the floor, started  
shaking.

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?"asked Kiro.

Koneko suddenly screamed, and dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Otou-san, i'm really sorry that I did wrong." said Koneko.  
"Please stop."

Kiro becoming worried came around in front of her, knelt down and placing his hand on her shoulder,  
began to gently shake her.

"Koneko-chan, your alright." said Kiro.  
"Snap out of it."

A few moments later.

"Okaa-san."shouted Koneko, reaching out to someone.

"Please forgive me, Koneko-chan."said Kiro, hitting Koneko on the back of her neck, which knocked her out,  
causing her to fall forwards into his chest.

Moving around to Koneko's side, Kiro picked her up, and went back outside heading towards the exotic vendors.

Aki

Having left the Hyuga Compound, Aki headed towards Koneko's apartment, hoping that she was home,  
since he didn't come and get her for anything. Arriving at Koneko's apartment forty minutes later,  
Aki knocked on the door, and waited and waited and waited.

"Koneko-chan,i t's Aki, tries the door, and finds it locked.

Not getting any reply and becoming worried, Aki performed a handsign, and said:

"Byakugan."

Looking into Koneko's apartment, he saw no sign of her being inside.

"Maybe she is at the training ground." said Aki, deactivating his byakugan, and running out of the  
apartment building.

Kiro and Koneko

Reaching a place where they could sit down, Kiro put Koneko down, and waited for her to come too. A  
few minute later Koneko opened her eyes, and found Kiro standing over her.

"What happened Kiro-sensei?" asked Koneko, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You freaked out, when we entered the Nijori's living room, Koneko-chan."said Kiro.

"I did?" asked Koneko, looking confused.  
"What did I do?"

"You started apologizing to Kenji." said Kiro.  
"Then before I knocked you out and brought you her, you called out Okaa-san, and reached for someone."

After a long silence,Kiro asked:

"Do you want to try getting your stuff again?"

"I'm sorry Kiro-sensei, but I doubt I can go into that house, without freaking out again."said Koneko.

"You don't have to apologize, Koneko-chan."said Kiro.  
"If you want, i'll go get your stuff and bring it to your apartment."

"Arigato Kiro-sensei." said Koneko, standing up.  
"I'm going to head back to the training ground, and see if Aki-kun has showed up."

"Alright Koneko-chan."said Kiro.  
"If your not home, i'll just leave the stuff outside your door."

"Alright."said Koneko, walking away.

Aki

Running through the village, Aki reached the training ground in under thirty minutes, but found it empty.

[Where are you,Koneko-chan?] thought Aki.

As Aki stood there trying to think were else Koneko could be, Koneko was just reaching the tower.

"I know."yelled Aki, running off.

"I'm sure Aki-kun is at the training ground." said Koneko, walking in that direction.

As Aki ran and Koneko walked, Atsushi had finally made his decision on what had to be done.

Atsushi

Leaving the room since he couldn't put it off any longer, Atsushi headed towards Hiashi's room. Reaching  
the room forty minutes later, and nodding to the guards, Atsushi thought:

[I hope I have allowed you enough time,Aki-kun.]  
[But I can't put this off any longer.], reaches up and knocks on Hiashi's door.

"Enter." said Hiashi.

Opening the door, Atsushi made his way inside.

"Forgive the interruption Lord Hiashi, but there is something very important that I need to discuss  
with you."said Atsushi, with his head down, looking at the floor.

"There is no need for such names as Lord Hiashi, Atsushi."said Hiashi.  
"We have been friends for a very long time."

"I know that Lord Hiashi." said Atsushi.  
"But considering what it is I need to tell you, i'm afraid it is going to put us at a indifference of opinion,  
and our friendship will not hold out."

"What it is you need to tell me, Atsushi?"asked Hiashi.

"It concerns my son Aki, Lord Hiashi."said Atsushi.  
"I'm afraid he has broken Hyuga rules, and given his blood to one of his teammates."

Aki

Nearing the tower, Aki ran around a corner, and not seeing the person there ran into them,  
knocking them both to the ground.

"What's the big idea?" yelled the person Aki ran into.

"Koneko-chan?"asked Aki, looking up at the person.

"Aki-kun?" asked Koneko, looking at the person who knocked her down.  
"You better have a good reason, for knocking me down!", having gotten to her feet, and crossed  
her arms, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry I knocked you down, Koneko-chan."said Aki, having just got to his feet.  
"Come on, i'll explain in a bit., grabs Koneko's hand and starts towards the tower.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you explain why you ran into to me."yelled Koneko, pulling her hand  
out of Aki's grasp.

"We don't have time for that right now, Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"I'll explain, once we are in Tsunade-sama's office."

"Fine." said Koneko, moving past Aki, and heading up the stairs, towards Tsunade's office.

Hiashi and Atsushi

"This is a very serious matter."said Hiashi.  
"Who was the person, Aki gave his blood too?"

"It was his teammate Koneko-chan, Lord Hiashi." said Atsushi.  
"If I may offer something in his defense."

"Go on." said Hiashi.

"Aki-kun told me that Koneko-chan's blood type is O negative, Lord Hiashi."said Atsushi.  
"If i'm correct, only the Hyuga clan has that blood type."

"Did you ask Aki-kun about Koneko-chan's family?"asked Hiashi.

"Yes sir ,I did."Atsushi.  
"He said that nothing is known about her family, since she was adopted."

"She is going to have to be brought here, so we can find out how much damage, Aki has caused."  
said Hiashi, standing up, and heading towards the door, and opening it.  
"I have a job for you two., talks to two guards.

"What can we do for you, Lord Hiashi?" asked the guards.

"I need you to go find Aki-kun and Koneko-chan."said Hiashi.  
"Once you find them, bring them back here."

"Yes sir, Lord Hiashi."said the guards, running off.

"I am really sorry that this happened, Lord Hiashi." said Atsushi.  
"If my son is to be punished, may I request taking the punishment in his place?"

Hiashi didn't answer, leaving his room and closing the door behind him.

Aki and Koneko

Reaching Tsunade's office door, Aki knocked and waited. After a few minutes of not getting a answer,  
Aki opened the door and they went inside. Entering the room, they found Tsunade's desk covered in  
paperwork.

"Looks like Tsunade-san has been neglecting her work." said Koneko.

"Sure does." said Aki.  
"Tsunade-sama, are you here?", walking up to the desk.

Going around to the side of the desk, they found Tsunade's chair empty.

"She isn't here."said Aki, surprised.

"Are you going to tell me, why you knocked me down now?" asked Koneko.

"We need to find Tsunade-sama first." said Aki.

"Fine." said Koneko.  
"I'll be at home when you find her, and decide to tell me what's going on.", turns around, and starts  
to leave.

"Koneko-chan,wait." called Aki, grabbing her wrist.

"If your not going to tell me what's going on, let go."said Koneko.

Aki was about to say something,when the office door opened, and Tsunade walked in followed by two Hyuga guards.

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Koneko-chan, Aki-kun" said Tsunade ,catching site of them.  
"I was just about to send someone to get both you, but since your here it saves me the trouble."

"What are you needing Tsunade-san?" asked Koneko.

"Both of you have been summoned to appear before, The Hyuga Council." said Tsunade.

"The Hyuga Council?" asked Koneko, looking at Aki.  
"Why would they ask for me, Tsuande-san?"

"I don't know Koneko-chan." said Tsunade.  
"But you shouldn't keep them waiting. These two guards, have orders to bring you both there.",  
moves her hand towards the guards.

"Very well, Tsunade-san."said Koneko.  
"I'll go see what the council wants.", starts to walk towards the guards, but is stopped by Aki.

"You can't go with them, Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter, Aki-kun."said Koneko, prying her wrist lose,  
and walking towards the guards again.

"Koneko-chan, if you go with them, you may die!"screamed Aki.

This caused Koneko to stop and look in his direction, as did everyone else.

"I think you should explain what this is about, Aki-kun."said Tsunade, crossing her arms, across her chest.

"Very well,Tsunade-sama." said Aki, telling them about how he had given Koneko his blood,  
back when she first arrived at the hospital. As well as the problem, they were now faced with.

(a/n: Didn't want to write everything out, so I just skipped it. If you want to know what Aki pretty much  
said, go back and read chapters thirteen and twenty.)

"I can now see why The Hyuga Council, would want to see Koneko-chan." said Tsunade.

"Please Tsunade-sama, surely you can do something."said Aki.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied."said Tsunade.  
"Unless......", starts thinking really hard.

"Lady Hokage, we can't keep the council and Lord Hiashi waiting much longer."said one of the  
Hyuga guards.

"Koneko-chan, would you be willing to give me a blood sample?" asked Tsunade.

"I guess so, Tsunade-san."said Koneko.  
"But how is that going to help, since Aki-kun's blood is mixed with mine?"

"Let me worry about that." said Tsunade, turning to the guards.  
"Can you give Koneko-chan, thirty minutes more?"

"Very well Lady Hokage." said one of The Hyuga guards.  
"But thirty minutes is all that we will allow."

"Come on, Koneko-chan."said Tsunade.  
"We need to get to the hospital, and quickly.", runs out of her office, followed by Koneko and Aki.

Even running through the streets of Konoha it took them twenty-five minutes to arrive at the hospital,  
since Koneko had to stop a few times and rest. Entering the hospital Koneko collapsed onto the bench  
just across from the front desk, while Tsunade ran off somewhere.

Three minutes later Tsunade returned with a needle and syringe, in her hands. Taking out the needle and  
Koneko's arm, Tsunade drew Koneko's blood. Tsunade took out the needle and placed a bandage on  
Koneko's arm, just as the Hyuga guards showed up.

"We're sorry Lady Hokage, but your time is up." said one of the guards, coming to stand beside her.

"I understand."said Tsunade, standing aside.

"Come with us Koneko-chan, Aki-kun."said the guard.

"Tsunade-san?" asked Koneko.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan." said Tsunade.  
"I'll help you as best as I can.", runs off towards another part of the hospital.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Aki-kun."said Koneko, getting to her feet, and following the guards out of the hospital.

Meeting With The Hyuga Council

Arriving at The Hyuga Compound thirty minutes later Aki and Koneko was met by another person.

"Here is Aki-kun,and Koneko-chan just as you ordered Lord Hiashi."said one of the guards.

"Your both dismissed."said Hiashi, talking to the guards.

"Very well sir."said the guards, leaving.

After the guards left, Hiashi looked down at Aki and Koneko.

"Hiashi-sama." said Aki, bowing.

"Do you know why I had you summoned here, Aki-kun?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi-sama, I do."said Aki, still bowed.

"So this is the girl you gave your blood too."said Hiashi, looking over at Koneko.

"Yes she is, Hiashi-sama."said Aki.

"If you two will follow me." said Hiashi, turning around, and walking off.

Falling in behind Hiashi, Koneko and Aki was lead to a set of double doors.

"You will wait out here, Aki-kun."said Hiashi.

"Yes sir,Hiashi-sama."said Aki.

Opening one of the doors, Hiashi stood aside, and said:

"After you Koneko-chan."

"Aki-kun?" asked Koneko.

"I'm sorry, I got you into this mess,Koneko-chan." said Aki, staring down at the floor.

"Koneko-chan, if you please." said Hiashi, motioning his hand, for her to enter.

Koneko going into the room, was followed by Hiashi, who closed the door behind him, making the  
room dark. A few minutes later,a light appeared in the center of the room.

"If will please go stand in the light, Koneko-chan."said Hiashi.

Doing as she was told, Koneko went and stood in the center of the light, having the feeling that many  
people were watching her.

"Is this the one Hyuga Aki, gave his blood too?" asked a person behind Koneko.

"Yes she is." said Hiashi.

"What is your name child?" asked a person to Koneko's left.

"My name is Hishogaki Koneko." said Koneko.

"Is that your real name, or the one you was given when you was adopted?"asked a person straight  
in front of Koneko.

"I don't know my real last name." said Koneko.  
"I was adopted by Ami and Hajimi Hishogaki, when I was one year old."

"What happened to you that would cause, Hyuga Aki to give you his blood?"asked a person  
to Koneko's right.

"I'm guessing when I was attacked by my foster father Nijori Kenji, I lost alot of blood."said Koneko.  
"You would have to ask Tsunade-san, to be sure though, since I was unconsious through my entire  
stay at the hospital, during that time."

"Very well, we will do just that." said the person in front of Koneko.  
"But before we do that, you will now be tested to see if Aki's blood has affected you in any way."

"How am I going to be tested?" asked Koneko, trying to see into the darkness.

Not getting a answer, Koneko waited to see what was going to happen. A few minutes later,  
a door opened in front of her, and Koneko was shocked by who she saw entering the room.

"Surprised to see me, Koneko-chan?"said the person.  
"I know I would be, if I was you."

"Kenji."said Koneko.  
"How are you here?"

"Oh come now, Koneko-chan."said Kenji.  
"Did you really think, a little something like having my brain frozen, would keep me down?"

"Yea I did."said Koneko.

"You know, i'm really going to enjoy playing with you again." said Kenji.

"That's good, because you won't get a second chance after this one." said Koneko, her anger building,  
which caused her to change.

Hearing gasp from the people around her, Koneko thought she heard the word Bakeneko spoken. Not  
knowing what it meant, she turned her attention back to Kenji.

"Are you going to make the first move, Kenji?" asked Koneko.  
"Or did you learn from your mistake, of taking me lightly last time?"

"Don't worry Koneko-chan." said Kenji.  
"I'm just letting our audience get a good look at you, before you die."

Koneko looking around the room, was able to see that there was at least five people watching them. It  
was also confirmed a few moments later, when she heard five people shout Byakugan, just as Kenji  
charged her, stopping just out of her reach, but connecting with a blow of his own to her face,  
then jumping back.

"Look at her hands."said the voice to Koneko's left.  
"Notice how the chakra comes into a point."

"Come on Koneko-chan, you was able to hit me last time."said Kenji, moving around the room.

"You'll know it when I do hit you, Kenji." said Koneko.  
"For it will be the last thing you ever feel."

"Here's a little something I picked up in my travels." said Kenji.  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

As Koneko watched, she was surrounded by five Kenji clones.

"That's not going to save you."said Koneko, giving a smile.

As the six people charged her, Koneko closed her hand, except for two fingers. Just as the six people  
reached her, with there arms out streached, she whirled around and caught one of the six people in  
the chest with her fingers.

"How did you know?" asked Kenji, as his five clones vanished.

"Two ways." said Koneko.  
"One: I can see in the dark, so I knew about where you was, even though you was outside the circle of  
light. Two: My sense of hearing is much better than that of humans, so all I had to do is listen to the  
footfalls of you and your clones, then pick out the heavier one."

Kenji falling to the ground, was followed by a puff of smoke. Koneko looking down where Kenji had  
fallen, was sick by what she saw.

"What the hell was that?"asked Koneko, looking up at the people in the room.

"That was your test." said the voice in front of Koneko.

"You had me kill one of your own members, just for a test." shouted Koneko, looking directly at the  
person in front of her.

"Yes we did." said the person in front of her.  
"And based on the results, our fears have been answered. For even though he didn't mean too,  
Aki-kun has passed on the Hyuga abilities to you."

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Koneko.

"Your to be executed immediatly." said the person in front of Koneko.

Koneko falls to her knees, and grabs her head screaming. As Koneko screamed in pain,  
the doors opened behind her,and someone ran into the room.

"Wait." shouted the person,entering the room.  
"Before you judge Koneko-chan, and Aki-kun, there is something you all should know."

"It doesn't matter what you have to say, Lady Hokage." said the person to Koneko's right.  
"You have no authority in Hyuga Council affairs."  
"Continue with the execution."

"If you kill her, you are killing one of your own." yelled Tsunade.

Hearing this caused Koneko to stop screaming.

"That's absurd." said Hiashi.  
"No Hyuga would marry a Bakeneko."

"Bakeneko?" asked Tsunade.  
"Koneko-chan is no bakeneko, whatever that is, but she is Hyuga."

"Explain how this possible." said the voice behind Koneko.

"I took a blood sample from Koneko-chan, before your guards arrived at the hospital."said Tsunade.  
"After they had left, I ran test on it and found traces of Hyuga blood in it."

"Of course, you found traces."said Hiashi.  
"Aki-kun gave his blood to her."  
"Proceed."

As Koneko screamed again, Tsunade shouted:

"I found the blood signature of Hyuga Isamu in Koneko's blood!"

Again this caused Koneko to stop screaming, but the silence was broken by the council talking to themselves.

"Hyuga Isamu disappeared on a mission,fifteen years ago."said the person to Koneko's left.

"But his body was never found."said the person to Koneko's right.

"Could he be the father, to this bakeneko?" said the person in front of Koneko.

As the councel members continued to talk amongst themselves, Tsunade hurried over to Koneko.

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?"asked Tsuande, helping Koneko to sit up.

"I'm fine Tsunade-san."said Koneko, getting to her feet.  
"Feels like someone took a hammer to my head, though."

Looking up at the circle of people, Koneko yelled:

"Are we done here?"

"Yes we are." said Hiashi, walking over to stand beside Tsunade.  
"If you like, you can stay here until you have regained your strength."

"No thanks."said Koneko.  
"I want nothing to do with someone who would have there own members killed just for a test."  
, walks past Hiashi, heading for the door.

Sighing loudly, Hiashi said:

"Stand up Chikako."

"Yes sir,Hiashi-sama."said Chikako, standing up.

Koneko looking back behind her, saw the one she fought with standing beside Hiashi.

"There is something you should know, Hiashi-sam."said Chikako.  
"Koneko-chan has white......."

"You set me up!" screamed Koneko, rushing towards Hiashi, but being stopped by Tsunade.  
"Let me go Tsunade-san!"

"Koneko-chan, if you attack Hiashi, I won't be able to interfer with the council's decision."said Tsunade.

A few moments later, Koneko stopped trying to reach Hiashi, and said:

"Fine."

"What was you saying, Chikako?"asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, Koneko-chan has white eyes, in that form." said Chikako.

Looking into Koneko's face, Hiashi saw that she had the same white/pearl eyes, as the Hyuga Clan.

"It appears we owe you an apology, Koneko-chan."said Hiashi.  
"And I would also like, to offer you a place here at the compound."

"I want nothing to do with the Hyuga clan,unless it is Aki-kun." said Koneko.  
"Now if we're finished here, i'm leaving., starts walking away.

"Koneko-chan, it might be best if you stay here and calm down first." said Tsunade.  
"Otherwise, people in the village are going to see you, and who knows what could happen."

"And just where am I going to stay, Tsunade-san?" asked Koneko.

Aki who was still out in the hallway where Hiashi left him, entered the room.

"You can come to my room, Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"Alright Aki-kun."said Koneko, holding out her hand to him.

Aki taking Koneko's hand lead her out of the room, and taking a left, headed towards his room.

End Chapter Twenty One

(a/n:if you want to know what a bakeneko is,look it up on wikipedia.)


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: Wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all liked my story,  
since this is the last chapter. I may write a sequal, but i'm not sure yet. May depend on if  
anyone ask for it.

Chapter Twenty Two

As Aki held Koneko's hand, they walked silently down the hallway, with Aki glancing at Koneko  
every now and then.

"Aki-kun, you mind telling me why you keep glancing over at me?" asked Koneko, with anger still  
in her voice.

"I was just looking to see if you had calmed down any, Koneko-chan."said Aki.  
"So what happened, inside the council chamber?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Koneko.

"Alright Koneko-chan." said Aki.  
"You don't have to yell at me."

This caused Koneko to stop walking.

"Koneko-chan?"asked Aki, stopping just in front of her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Aki-kun."said Koneko.  
"It's not you that i'm angry with."

"That's good." said Aki.  
"Because in truth, your a little scary when your angry, Koneko-chan."

"Oh really?" asked Koneko, letting go of his hand, and crossing her arms.

"Ummm Koneko-chan, I didn't mean that in a bad way." said Aki, backing away.

Koneko reaches out quickly and grabbing his shirt, pulls him closer.

"I think I look rather cute when i'm angry." said Koneko.  
"Wouldn't you agree, Aki-kun?"

"Of course, Koneko-chan, whatever you say."said Aki.

This caused Koneko to laugh, and release him.

"Oh Aki-kun, it is so much fun being with you." said Koneko.  
"I hope nothing happens, to ever change us being together."

"Come on Koneko-chan, we really should get to my room, before to many people see you."said Aki  
, once more taking her hand.

"Alright Aki-kun." said Koneko.

Not much later Aki stopped outside a door, opened it, and went inside pulling Koneko in with him.

"This is my room, Koneko-chan." said Aki.

Looking around the room, Koneko saw different pieces of furniture. But what got her attention most,  
was all the different pictures on the wall, and the art supplies over in a corner.

"I didn't know you liked art, Aki-kun." said Koneko.

"It's something to do, when I have the free time."said Aki.  
"If you want, you can sit down anywhere, Koneko-chan."

Koneko going over to Aki's bed sat down on it, while he headed towards a chair.

"If your not going to sit with me Aki-kun, would you mind if I layed down, since my head is still hurting?"  
asked Koneko.

"I don't mind, Koneko-chan."said Aki, reaching the chair, and sitting down.

Koneko removing her boots, layed down a few minutes later ,staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes  
of silence.

"Can I ask you a question, Aki-kun?"asked Koneko.

"Of course you can."said Aki, looking over in her direction.

"How would you feel, if I came to live here?" asked Koneko.

"I would like it very much, Koneko-chan." said Aki.

"Ok, next question."said Koneko.  
"Do you think I would fit in here, or not?"

"Hmmm."said Aki.  
"I'm not really sure about that one, Koneko-chan."  
"Why are you asking anyway?"

"I got offered a place here by Hiashi-san."said Koneko.

"Are you going to accept it?"asked Aki.

"I don't really know." said Koneko.  
"Based on what happpened in the council chambers, I told Hiashi-san I wanted nothing to do with the  
Hyuga clan,except for you Aki-kun. But now that I think about it, it would be much better living here,  
then some place alone."

"Whatever you decide Koneko-chan, i'll be here if you need me."said Aki.  
"I promise."

"Arigato Aki-kun." said Koneko, rolling over onto her side, facing the wall.

Some hours later, Aki looking back over at Koneko, saw that her cat like appearance was  
completly gone. Getting to his feet, Aki made his way over to the bed, and said:

"Koneko-chan, if you want to go, i'll walk you home."

"What time is it?" asked Koneko, turning over to face him.

"It is ten pm, Koneko-chan." said Aki, looking over at a clock.  
"Sorry I didn't relize it had gotten so late."

"Do you think anyone would mind, if I stayed here for the night?" asked Koneko.

"I don't suppose anyone would mind."said Aki.

"Ok then, is it alright if I stay here with you, Aki-kun?"asked Koneko.

"I don't see no harm in it, as long as no one comes in."said Aki.

"Does anyone come into your room often?"asked Koneko.

"Not very often."said Aki.  
"A servent comes in every few days, but we should be up, before she comes."

"Alright."said Koneko, moving closer to the wall.  
"Are you coming to bed soon, Aki-kun?"

"I'll sleep in the chair, Koneko-chan."said Aki, starting to head that way.

"Whatever." said Koneko, a little disappointed.

Aki reaching the chair and sitting down, looked over at Koneko.

"Goodnight, Koneko-chan."said Aki.

"Night." mumbled Koneko, having turned onto her side, facing the wall.

The next morning Koneko awoke and turning over, looked over at Aki.

[He looks so cute, sleeping.]thought Koneko.  
[I hate to wake him up, but I don't think we should be seen, in the room together.]

Getting up and out of the bed, Koneko made her way over to Aki, and placing her hand on his  
shoulder,began to shake him.

"Wake up Aki-kun." said Koneko.

Aki opening his eyes, caught sight of Koneko, and screamed.

"Koneko-chan,wha.....", Koneko places her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh."said Koneko.

Removing her hand a few moments later, Koneko was asked:

"What are you doing here, Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.

"I spent the night here." said Koneko.  
"Remember?"

"Oh yea." said Aki.  
"I forgot."

Walking back over to the bed as Aki got up, Koneko sat down and started to put her boots on.

"Have you made a decision, on staying here Koneko-chan?"asked Aki.

"Yes I have." said Koneko.

"And what is your decision?" asked Aki.

"I'll only tell Hiashi-san."said Koneko.

"Alright."said Aki.  
"If you want I can take you to see him now."

"I guess we can go now."said Koneko, standing up and heading towards the door.

Twenty minutes later, Aki stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Enter." said a voice from inside.

Entering the room followed by Koneko ,Aki went to stand before Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama."said Aki, bowing.  
"Koneko-chan, has something she would like to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?"asked Hiashi, looking at Koneko.

"Hiashi-san."said Koneko, bowing,  
"I was wondering if your offer, of me living here is still open?"

"It is." said Hiashi.  
"But didn't you say, you didn't want anything to do with The Hyuga Clan?"

"Yes sir I did." said Koneko.  
"However, I have had some time to think about it, and I have decided that it would be better living here,  
then alone."

"I see."said Hiashi.  
"If that is your decision, then allow me to welcome you to The Hyuga Clan."

"Thank you Hiashi-san."said Koneko.  
"I will do my best to help the clan, as best as I can."

"I'm sure you will, Koneko-chan."said Hiashi, a slight smile gracing his lips.

End of Chapter Twenty Two and This Story


End file.
